The Gates of Hell are Opened Once More
by Lord of Saiyans
Summary: The villains of DBZ, DBZ movies and GT open the gates of Hell and start terrorizing the world. Now they are more powerful than ever. With Goku training with shenron, how will the Z Fighters fight off this new threat? Chapter 28 is up PLZ R&R thanx
1. Evil Plot

The Gates Of Hell Are Opened Once More  
  
This is my first fic so don't flame at me. And just so you know, I turned Gohan back to the age of when he beat Cell. I only did it cause he is a fool as an adult. Keep in mind that this takes place after the end of gt. Piccolo was wished out of Hell.  
  
Chapter 1: An Evil Plot  
  
Somewhere in Hell, all the villains of dbz and gt are discussing something.  
  
"I am tired of this retched place. We must escape. The only problem with that is I don't know how to do it." said Cell.  
  
"I agree, but how? Maybe we could do what we did last time we escaped." Said Nappa.  
  
"That won't work since we have no one in the living world to send us a beam of energy to create a hole between dimensions." Replied Frieza.  
  
"Than what can we do?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Does anyone have any ideas? Anyone at all. We need to find a way to break the barrier of Hell." Exclaimed Cooler.  
  
"Maybe Cell can instant transmit all of us out of here." said King Cold.  
  
"That won't work." Said Cell.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Natron Shenron.  
  
"Um......... good guess?" said Cell looking innocent.  
  
"You tried didn't you!? You were going to leave us here while you prance around on earth! How dare you try to abandon us! If we ever get out of here you're not coming." Yelled Haze Shenron.  
  
"It didn't work so calm down." Said Cell looking embarrassed.  
  
"Are you two done with you're bickering? We have yet to find a way out of here!" yelled an angry Broly.  
  
"Is there no one here who knows a way out!" yelled Garlic Jr.  
  
"I've got a solution to your problem!" yelled a voice.  
  
Back on earth at Capsule Corp., Trunks and Vegeta are talking.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." said Trunks.  
  
" So you sensed it as well." Replied Vegeta. "Something bad is going to happen. I just know it." said Trunks  
  
"But what. I think we should start training incase of an emergency. You will have to learn how to become a supper saiyan 3 or at least a super saiyan 2 so you can do a little bit more help in battle. Knowing all the danger that the earth has been in so far this will be even more dangerous than Omega Shenron. Kakorat and I barely beat him even as super saiyan fours. I hate to say it but I think I will be needing his help in this next battle." Said Vegeta  
  
"Should I call Gohan, Goten, Pan, and the others to come train with us?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes. Tell them to meet us at the hyperbolic time chamber. We will train there." said Vegeta as he exited the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I hoped you liked it. plz R&R ASAP! 


	2. Intense Training

Chapter 2: Intense Training  
  
At the hyperbolic time chamber Trunks and Vegeta explained their thoughts about the threat that is coming.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You guys think that there is a big threat coming that we are not prepared to fight so you want us to train and become S.S 2 or S.S 3. Is that about right?" asked Pan  
  
"That is correct. The only thing is that we don't know when this new threat will appear so we don't know how long we can stay in the chamber." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I can help you there. I will get you out of the chamber when this threat appears but just try to get in the most training you can get while in chamber." Said Mr. Popo.  
  
"Thanks." Said Gohan.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" said Pan since she has never been in the chamber.  
  
Inside the chamber, they started training.

"It's hard to breathe in here and it's hard to move. " said Pan.  
  
"I know." Said Goten.  
  
"In time you will be used to it." said Piccolo.  
  
"Let's begin. Gohan you go over there with Pan and Goten. Nova (Four star dragon), you go over there with Piccolo and Tien. Trunks, you and me will go over there." Commanded Vegeta.  
  
"So how should we begin dad? I think we should start with my..." A blow to the head by Vegeta interrupted Trunks.  
  
"Get up boy. You always have to be alert of you're opponent's moves." Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry dad. Here I come!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
The two saiyans battled relentlessly.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was training Goten and Pan.  
  
"Come on Goten you have to be faster." Said Gohan as he easily threw him to the ground.  
  
"Ka-Me-Ha-ME-HA" yelled Pan as she unleashed her best attack on her father. The blast collided with Gohan and he was sent flying towards Goten.  
  
"You should have paid more attention." Said Pan in a teasing voice.  
  
Goten flew towards Pan and made a blow to her side.  
  
"Now who should be paying more attention." Said Goten. Now these three were going at it just like Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
Nova, Piccolo and Tien were going for each other's throats as they battled furiously.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"Nova Star!" yelled Nova  
  
"Tri-Beam!" Tien yelled.  
  
The three super attacks collided with tremendous force and left the three warriors knocked unconscious. They regained consciousness a few moments later and resumed their training. The three groups trained for 5 hours straight before taking a break.  
  
"Gohan I want to become a super saiyan. How did you become one?" asked Pan.  
  
"Dad was training me poorly so I told him to come at me with every thing he had so we went super saiyan. Then he blasted me with a kamehameha. I became a super saiyan when I realized that I would lose all my friends and family if I didn't transform and then it happened. I transformed and threw dad's blast right back at him. It was really cool." Said Gohan.  
  
"What do you say we try that after our break?" asked Pan.  
  
"Ok." Said Gohan.  
  
After the break Gohan and Pan were ready to make Pan a super saiyan. Gohan became a super saiyan and did the same thing as Goku did years ago.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" yelled Gohan as he unleashed a monstrous beam at Pan.  
  
All other training stopped and looked at Pan and Gohan. Pan began to think of her friends and family dying. Then her hair started to glow, her muscles began to grow and she started emitting a golden aura, but since her body could not take it she did not transform and the blast collided with her.  
  
"PAN!" yelled Gohan and Goten.  
  
When the smoke cleared they found Pan unharmed physically but hurt deeply spiritually. She had let her family and friends down and disgraced her family by failing in her attempt to become a super saiyan. She ran from the arms of her father and she went to the bed in her room.  
  
"Poor Pan. She doesn't realize how close she is." Said Gohan.  
  
"I think she thinks she's a miserable failure and that's why she ran away." Said Goten.  
  
"Well Gohan, tomorrow is a brand new day for a another try." Said Nova.  
  
"You're right. Tomorrow is always fresh with no mistakes. I'm sure Pan will get it then. I think that's enough for today, let's go to sleep." Said Gohan.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hope you liked it. R&R ASAP


	3. Pan's Ascension

Chapter 3: Pan's Ascension  
  
In Pan's room in the hyperbolic time chamber, Gohan is talking to Pan.  
  
"It's okay Pan. You tried you're hardest and that's what counts. You can always try again." Said Gohan reassuringly. "I'm positive that you will get it in time. I mean it took me a while to become a super saiyan. It isn't the easiest thing to do. So let's just go and try again. Okay?"  
  
"Okay dad. Let's...  
  
"Hello. Mom said you guys were training in here. Why didn't you tell me? I am half saiyan to you know." Said Bulla (a.k.a. Bra).  
  
"Than show me what you can do. Hurt me!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Okay dad. Here I come. But I might break a nail. She said as she came to a halt." Everyone fell down anime style.  
  
"Get out of here." Vegeta said as he made a force that pushed Bulla towards the door.  
  
"My hair! You've ruined my hair! How dare you!!"  
  
"Fine you can stay." Said Vegeta, as he put his hand on his aching cheek.  
  
"Can I train to?" asked Ubb.  
  
"Fine. Bulla you come with me, and Ubb, you go with Nova, Piccolo, and Tien." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Now where were we?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We were just about to try to make me a super saiyan again." Replied Pan.  
  
"Oh yeah n." Said Gohan.  
  
"Let's go, but maybe we should do a little training before we actually try to make you a super saiyan." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
And with that everyone resumed their training. Goten joined Vegeta's group since Gohan needed to focus on Pan.  
  
In Hell, the villains decided to train, too.  
  
"Before we leave this place we should all train in Hell's hyperbolic time chamber." Said Cell.  
  
"You're right. Those accursed Z Fighters may have gotten much stronger. But we can't forget that Goku isn't there so it will be easier to take our revenge. " Said Lord Slug.  
  
And with that the villains in Hell went to their chamber to train for the upcoming battle. They trained event harder than the Z Fighters. Plus their chamber is much more dangerous than earth's.  
  
Back in the hyperbolic time chamber on earth, the fighters continued their training.  
  
"Father, exactly when are we going to try to make Goten and me super saiyan two or three?" asked Trunks.  
  
"When do I get to become a super saiyan?" Asked Bulla.  
  
"You Bulla, are not near experienced enough to become a super saiyan. We make Goten and Trunks ascend when they believe that they are ready." Replied Vegeta.  
  
"I think I'm ready." Said Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Very well. We will start now." Said Vegeta, as he became a super saiyan 2 and went flying at Trunks and Goten.  
  
The two of them went super saiyan and tried to fight back but they were two weak. After a few more long hours the fighters took a break. After their little rest Pan was eager to become a super saiyan.  
  
"Come on dad. Let's go. I know I'm ready now!"  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Gohan went super saiyan and flew into the air.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" he yelled as he unleashed his attack.  
  
"This time I know I will do it. All I have to do is think of losing everyone I care about. Dad, Uncle Goten, and everyone else." Pan said to herself.  
  
Once again all eyes were on her and Pan's hair started to glow gold and her muscles started to grow exponentially larger. She emitted the golden aura again and in blinding fury she screamed  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"  
  
Her wave completely overwhelmed Gohan's wave as it pushed against it. It didn't take to long for Pan's wave to completely engulf Gohan's wave. Gohan easily dodged the wave though. He was amazed at the ferocity of the kamehameha wave sent by Pan. He started to think that Pan had a hidden power just like he did only that hers were more powerful than his own. Gohan was so proud of his daughter.  
  
"Wow. She actually did it. My daughter is a super saiyan."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, what did you think? plz R&R thanx. Don't forget any comments to make it better. 


	4. The Black Hole

Chapter 4: The Black Hole  
  
In Hell, the villains are preparing to move out.  
  
"Finally the preparations have been met and we can create the hole again." Said Baby.  
  
"Finally, we can leave this place." Said Cooler.  
  
"No more starvation." Said Frieza.  
  
"We will be free to take our revenge." Said Broly  
  
"Lord Frieza, resources tell us that the Z Fighters are training in their own hyperbolic time chamber and will be warned when something strange happens. Once they are informed they will come out and hunt for us." Said Captain Ginyu.  
  
"Well than we will just have to take some extra precaution now wont we. We can make the hole above the lookout and destroy the door to the chamber, trapping them inside forever." He replied with a chuckle.  
  
Back in the chamber on earth, the gang is still training vigorously.  
  
"Here I come dad.' Said a super saiyan Pan as she flew towards Gohan.  
  
Gohan easily dodged Pan's attack and fired a ki blast at her. Pan responded by deflecting the blast and sending Gohan a sharp kick to the head. Gohan didn't expect it so he was hit and sent flying. Gohan regained his balance and decided to go and attack Goten. Goten thought he wasn't counted in this little match so he took the punishment and was hit in the stomach. He stepped back but then unleashed a barrage of kicks at Pan who easily dodged and responded by kicking him on the head and then blasting him away. Pan had forgotten about her father who was just above her.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" he yelled.  
  
Pan looked up and saw the blast flying at her. She didn't have enough time to dodge so she paid the price and was hit by the tremendous wave. She easily recovered and continued to train.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was training Goten and Trunks and trying to push them to become super saiyan two. Vegeta attacked with unrestraint fury as he clobbered the two half saiyans. Bulla was forced to stand aside and watch and learn. Vegeta sent a barrage of ki blasts at Goten and then disappeared and repapered behind Trunks and kicked him to the ground. Goten however, dodged the ki blasts and landed a punch on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta didn't seem to even fell the attack. As he was about to attack back he heard Trunks saying:  
  
"BURNING ATTACK"  
  
Vegeta was completely engulfed by the attack. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. "FINAL FLASH" Vegeta had sent his own attack that devastated Trunks and Goten. When the smoke cleared Goten and Trunks were lying on the floor in their normal states. They were unconscious from the blast so Vegeta took them to their rooms knowing they would be to tired to continue.  
  
"Well Bulla, it's you're turn."  
  
Vegeta powered down to his normal state then fired a ki blast at her. Bulla countered the attack with her own ki blast. Vegeta then appeared behind her and kicked her in the side.  
  
"Get up and fight."  
  
But Bulla didn't get up. Since she was not used to combat she just stayed there on the floor already unconscious. "Oh brother." He said with a sigh as he carried her to her room.  
  
Meanwhile Nova Shenron, Tien, Piccolo and Uub were all fighting furiously. They were most likely getting the most out of this training. "Special Beam Cannon." Yelled Piccolo as he unleashed his wave at Uub.  
  
He easily countered it and sent a ki blast at Piccolo. He deflected it to Nova who was to busy fighting Tien to notice it coming so it hit him but did little damage.  
  
After 20 more hours of hard work and training the gang took a rest and called it a day. Pan had mastered her new abilities and Trunks and Goten had become about super saiyan 1.8. (A power that is stronger than super saiyan but weaker than super saiyan 2.)  
  
Back in Hell, the villains have created the hole in the sky (I will explain how later) but it quickly closed up.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" they all complained.  
  
They realized the area around the lookout was holy and could not be used for evil purposes. They decided to make the hole a little bit farther away. This time it worked except only one person could get through it because of its size. After Frieza jumped through the portal closed.  
  
"Now why didn't it work?" they asked  
  
This time the process was not done properly and since it took 1 day to get it to prepare it they had to wait another day to do it again. Frieza just camped out and caused no trouble until the next day the hole appeared in its full size. The people in a nearby town were puzzled by this big black hole. Then one of them remembered that this had happened before. "That's the hole from Hell!!" they all screamed in terror.  
  
Lucky for the villains MR. Popo and Dende had not seen the hole. Then something happened that no one could miss. The dead started pouring from the whole and all that could be heard was: WE ARE FREE ONCE MORE!! HAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? You can expect updates everyday. Plz R&R thanx 


	5. Trapped

Chapter 5: Trapped  
  
The villains decide to start their mischief by trapping the Z Fighters in the hyperbolic time chamber, so they paid Dende a surprise visit.  
  
On the lookout the villains are hiding from Popo. When he wasn't looking Garlic Jr. trapped him in a bottle. They found that Dende was sleeping so they trapped him in a bottle as well. They proceeded to the doors of the chamber. Upon reaching it Broly decimated it with one ki blast.  
  
"Now the fools are trapped." Broly said with a chuckle.  
  
In the hyperbolic time chamber the gang hears a bang.  
  
"What was that?" asked Pan.  
  
"I dunno. Let's check it out." Said Gohan as he called the rest of the gang.  
  
"Oh no! The door is gone." Screeched Bulla.  
  
"Someone from the outside must have done this." Said an angry Vegeta.  
  
"It must have been the new threat." Said Goten.  
  
"Are we trapped now?" asked Pan.  
  
"Afraid so." Replied Tien.  
  
Back on earth the villains celebrate their escape by blowing up a city or two.  
  
"It is so good to be back." Said Cell as he fired a ki blast at a nearby city.  
  
"Let's go pay a visit to Goku and Vegeta's homes and destroy their family." Said Broly.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Replied super android 17.  
  
Back in the chamber Piccolo remembered how he escaped the chamber last time.

-----Short Flashback-----

Gotenks went super saiyan 3 and yelled so hard that a- portal was created. Piccolo of course repaired the door once out.

-----End Of Short Flasback-----

They tried this idea and found that it didn't work for some odd reason.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I dunno. It worked last time." Replied Piccolo.  
  
"This is crazy. I refuse to spend eternity in this place. There must be another way out." Yelled Vegeta.  
  
The gang tried multiple attempts to escape but each one had failed. Each one had made Vegeta more and more angry since they all failed.  
  
"I need to cool off. Bulla let's go train. Namek, alert me when a way is found out of here." Said Vegeta.  
  
"OK dad."  
  
"This situation seems hopeless. There has to be another way to get out of here. Maybe if Goku were here we could instant transmit ourselves out of here." Said Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo and the gang decided to train a little more to cool off and then confront the situation.  
  
Meanwhile West City has some visitors. (Chi-chi, Krillan, Master Roshi, and Yamcha are there.)  
  
"I wonder when Vegeta and Trunks will be back?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
"Hey look over there." Said Yamcha as he pointed out the window.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Is that Cell?" asked Bulma.  
  
"That's not just Cell. It looks like all the evil people we have faced are over there. Even Broly, Cooler and Frieza and there headed this way." Said Krillan.  
  
"What do we do." Said Chi-chi.  
  
"I say we run for are lives." Said Yamcha.  
  
And so they did. They went out the back door and took the car as far away as they could. When the villains arrived they found that no one was there so they went looking. Bulma and the others drove to a small village where they stayed until morning when they drove off again. The villains gave up on them and decided to divide the world into sections that each of them would rule over. They also made a signal so that if by some crazy chance one section needs help the others would be notified. They all then flew to their sections.  
  
While Garlic Jr. is flying Dende and Popo are talking in his pocket. (Remember that they are in bottles.)  
  
"This is terrible. Not only have the gates of Hell been open but the earth's guardians are trapped in another dimension and the doors have been destroyed." Said Popo.  
  
"I know Mr. Popo but what can we do?"  
  
"Maybe there is a way for us to free them."  
  
"But how Mr. Popo?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"I think first we should concentrate on getting out of these bottles. Any ideas on that?"  
  
"No Mr. Popo."  
  
"Do you think it would hurt us if these bottles fell on the floor?"  
  
"I don't think it would."  
  
"Than I know how we can escape Dende. We have to wiggle these bottles off the edge of this pocket so we will fall to the ground shattering them."  
  
"Good idea." Let's try it."  
  
The two of them tried to wiggle the bottles but had little success. After a little more trying Dende managed to get to the edge but Popo was still deep inside the pocket.  
  
"Dende, go without me."  
  
"No. I won't leave without you Mr. Popo."  
  
"But I can't move this bottle."  
  
"Try to roll it over."  
  
"Okay Dende but if I can't you must go without me."  
  
This time it worked and together they fell out of Garlic Junior's pocket without him noticing. When they hit the ground the bottles broke and they were free.  
  
"We have work to do Mr. Popo."  
  
In the chamber the gang tries to contemplate a way to get out of their predicament.  
  
"I can't believe that the earth is in danger and we are stuck in this stupid chamber." Said Trunks.  
  
"We must escape. If we don't who knows what will happen to the earth." Said Gohan.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!!! I don't believe it!!!!! It can't be!!!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, what do you think? sry I haven't been updating. Plz R&R thanx


	6. The Great Escape and The First Battle

Chapter 6: The Great Escape  
  
In the hyperbolic time chamber Goten is astounded at what he has seen.  
  
"It can't be. It was destroyed." He said pointing towards the door that was somehow rebuilding itself.  
  
The others had just realized the miracle and were just as amazed as Goten was.  
  
"How did the door be rebuilt." Asked Gohan.  
  
"We can figure that out later. Let's get out of here before the door blows up again." Said Vegeta.  
  
After they left the chamber they saw a sight no one could ever forget. The sky was black and there, right in front of them were seven glowing orbs and a dragon coming out of them. This dragon was not Shenron like everyone expected, it was Porunga, the Namekian dragon. Dende and Popo were standing in front of it.  
  
"You're wish has been granted. Good-bye." Said Porunga the eternal dragon as he and the Namekian Dragon balls teleported back to Namek.  
  
"Dende, huh, what, how is Porunga here?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Mr. Popo and I had to find away to set you guys free so we decided to ask my people if we could borrow the dragon balls, since the earth's dragon balls were taken by Shenron when he flew off with Goku." Replied Dende.  
  
"Why did you only make one wish?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"When we contacted Namek it so happened that they had already summoned Porunga and had used one of their wishes and they had no other wishes so we used the second wish to bring Porunga here and the third was to rebuild the door to the chamber." Said Mr. Popo.  
  
"Well, who destroyed the door in the first place?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"It was Broly." Said Dende.  
  
"He and all of your past rivals came back and destroyed the door. I think Broly said something about having to trap you in the chamber. Now they have divided the earth into sections for each of them to rule." Said Dende.  
  
"Did the shadow dragons return as well?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Afraid so." Said Dende.  
  
"Just perfect."  
  
In Android 13's section of earth, he is talking to his soldier.  
  
"Sir, we have been informed that somehow the Z Fighters have escaped the hyperbolic time chamber and are planning to attack."  
  
"Inform the others of this little development so they will be ready and alert. Keep me posted of their movements."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Back on the lookout the gang decides to look for Chi-chi and the others.  
  
"So how should we handle this situation?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I say we find mother and the others and then attack a section of this so called empire." Said Gohan.  
  
"Ok then. Let's go but we must find them fast and attack the enemy first before they attack us." Said Vegeta.  
  
It didn't take long for the gang to find Bulma and the others. After a quick rest they were ready for their first battle. They found out that Androids 19 and 20 ruled the nearest section. They decided that they would be an easy target, but little did they know how powerful all the villains had become.  
  
"All of you be careful out there." Said Bulma.  
  
"We will mother." Replied Goten.  
  
The gang flew the short distance to just outside of Android 19 and 20's section. They quickly maneuvered around unseen as they made their way to the castle. They easily dispensed with the guards and were soon just outside the grand hall where the androids awaited.  
  
"On the count of three we barge in and quickly beat them. We won't kill them so quickly; first we need to get some information. One, two, three." Said Gohan.  
  
The gang flew in and surprised android 19 and 20. All the saiyans but Bulla became super saiyan and attacked furiously. Goten dealt a sharp blow to android 20's stomach. (From now on I will call the androids by number.) 20 tried to punch back but Goten had unleashed a barrage of punches on him. Feeling that he had the upper hand he flew into the air.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" he yelled as the blast was unleashed.  
  
Since Goten had never fought android 20 he didn't know that he could absorb energy attacks. He learned that soon however as 20 sucked up his blast. Now filled with new energy 20 suddenly appeared in front of Goten and kneed him in the stomach then punched him to the ground.  
  
"You should never underestimate your opponent." Said 20.  
  
Meanwhile 19 was clobbering Pan until Gohan kicked him to the ground. It didn't take long for 19 to recover and when he did he flew towards Gohan and then fired a ki blast at him. It hit Gohan but did little damage. Vegeta realized that at least 500 henchmen were coming so he, Nova, Tien, and Piccolo went to take care of it. Uub found out that the androids absorb through their hands so he ripped 19's hands off and finished him with a ki blast through his head. 20 realized he was greatly outnumbered so he retreated.  
  
"I will be back you fools." He said as he teleported away.  
  
"It looks like we won that one." Said Tien as he finished off the last of the henchman.  
  
The gang then rested in this area since there was no more threat there.  
  
Meanwhile android 20 had gone to Super 17's section and stayed there. He told him about the attack and told him to be on constant lookout just in case of an emergency.  
  
Back with the gang as they eat their victory dinner  
  
"Tomorrow we will go destroy another section of this empire." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What if our next target calls for help from the others? We will be greatly outmatched." Said Piccolo.  
  
"We will have to speed up our mission so that our target has no time to call for back up. Hopefully next time we can get information since android 20 escaped Hopefully next time we can get information since android 20 escaped." Said Vegeta.  
  
"We need to get some sleep so tomorrow we don't lose energy in the middle of the battle." Said Gohan.  
  
"My main concern right now is how we will defeat the shadow dragons and Broly. We barely defeated them the first time." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I know what you mean. I don't want to face Omega Shenron again. He will probably be much stronger now than he was the first time." Said Pan.  
  
"Let's go to bed." Said Trunks.  
  
"Okay." Everyone replied.  
  
And with that the gang went to sleep. Now they had escaped the hyperbolic time chamber and they have won their first battle but do they have enough power to win the war against every villain they have ever known? Only time will tell.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did u think. plz R&R thanx 


	7. The Struggle with Raditz

Chapter 7: The Struggle with Raditz  
In Sin Shenron's section of the world, he is talking to his second in command.  
  
"So the fools defeated android 19 but 20 escaped. Is that correct." He asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I think I have to have a talk with our fellow rulers. Assemble the others. Tell them to be here by tomorrow."  
  
"It is as good as done." Said the second in command as he left the throne room.  
  
"Android 20 had better not have given those fools any information. It doesn't really matter though because in the end, I will crush them all." Sin said to himself.  
  
Back with the gang in their new concurred palace, they are putting together a plan of attack on the next section.  
  
"I think I sense Raditz in the nearest section to us. He is weak so it will be simple to defeat him. I will go alone for this one while the rest of you head east where I think I sense Garlic Jr. I will assist you when I am done with Raditz." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Okay, but are you sure you should go face Raditz alone. I bet he is much stronger now. In fact I think they are all much stronger now." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I can handle Raditz alone. After all he can't even become a super saiyan." He replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Just in case he learned some new tricks, I will go with you father." Said Trunks.  
  
"Very well. We will move out at night fall so we can get the element of surprise." Said Vegeta as he left the room.  
  
"Just in case something happens and we need help. I will send up a big blast into the sky. That can be our distress call." Said Trunks.  
  
"Okay." They all replied.  
  
On the Kibito Kai's planet, he Old Kai, Dende, and Mr. Popo are talking. Since Dende and Mr. Popo thought it was too dangerous to stay on earth for this battle, Kibito Kai let them stay with him and Old Kai.  
  
"Do you think they have enough power to defeat every adversary they have ever faced." Asked Dende.  
  
"I know they can." Replied Old Kai.  
  
"I'm not so sure myself. I mean they are greatly outnumbered." Said Kibito Kai.  
  
"This is true but remember Goku is with them." Said Old Kai.  
  
"No he isn't. He went to train with Shenron." Said Dende.  
  
"Oh yes. Now I remember. It was after he beat Omega Shenron. Well, now I think we have a problem. They still have Vegeta and he can become a super saiyan 4 as well." Said Old Kai.  
  
"I think it is best if we try to contact Goku and tell him to come back." Said Mr. Popo.  
  
"That is a good idea but we don't know where he is, so I can't just instant transmit myself to him. We need to know what planet he is on for that to work." Said Kibito Kai.  
  
"There must be something we can do to help them. We cannot just sit here and watch." Said Dende.  
  
That night both the good and the bad were preparing to move out. The good were going to Raditz and Garlic jr. The bad were going to the meeting with sin Shenron. As Vegeta and Trunks flew over towards Raditz's section, they were discussing their battle plan.  
  
"Trunks, first we will maneuver our way through the city unseen just like we did before. Then we will make our way to the palace and barge in and just blast Raditz with our most powerful attacks and be done with him. Than we will make our way to Garlic Jr. and help the others defeat him." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Got it dad."  
  
Meanwhile the others were making there way to Garlic Jr. in his section. When they arrived they found no one in the palace but guards. (Know that the guards are not human. They are powerful demons.) They did not know that Garlic Jr. had left for the conference. They only knew he was gone. The guards had circled around them so the gang had to fight.  
  
One demon charged at Goten but he easily dodged and countered with a kick that connected with the demons head. He finished it with a ki blast that incinerated it. Pan had turned into a super saiyan and was fighting eight guards at a time. She was getting annoyed so with her amazing speed, she kicked them all in the stomach and they all fell to the ground. More guards came rushing through the door and surprised Gohan. One of them blasted him but it did little damage. Gohan blasted the top of the door causing some of the guards under it to be crushed.  
  
Bulla was having a little trouble with her first battle but she was fine. A demon tried to choke her but she kicked its stomach with her high heels causing it to let go. She turned around and fired a blast at it finishing it off.  
  
"Wow, I'm pretty good at this," she said before attacking again.  
  
Back with Vegeta and Trunks, the two made their way into the palace and killed a few guards. They gad better luck since Raditz was still in the palace. He was preparing to leave the throne room when Vegeta and Trunks came through the door.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK." Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK." Yelled Trunks.  
  
The two blasts collided with Raditz. When the smoke cleared an annoying laugh filled the room. Vegeta and Trunks were amazed that Raditz survived both of their best attacks.  
  
"Is that all you've got you weaklings," he said laughing.  
  
Before they could answer Raditz punched Trunks in the stomach then turned and kicked Vegeta in the head. Both saiyans were astounded at the force of his blows.  
  
"As you can well see, I have done some training Vegeta. I take it this is you're son. I know because he is as weak as you." Said Raditz.  
  
"How dare you insult my son." Vegeta cried as he flew towards Raditz.  
  
Vegeta tried to punch Raditz but Raditz dodged and slapped Vegeta. Trunks tried to get behind Raditz for a surprise kick but he flew up and Trunks ended up hitting Vegeta.  
  
"Come on you two, you should try harder. Am I to strong for the prince of saiyans and his weakling son." Taunted Raditz.  
  
"Raditz, I dare you to insult my son one more time." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Fine, I will. Is little baby Trunks to weak to fight or is he holding back his power. You are a mockery of the saiyan race. Why don't you run along and play with you're girlfriend or something." Said Raditz.  
  
"That is it you fool. Now you die. I will show you true power." Vegeta cried as he went super saiyan and then level two.  
  
"Oh no, I am so scared. Big bad Vegeta is a super saiyan 2. How will I ever defeat him." Said Raditz as he turned into a super saiyan and then level two and then level three.  
  
"No, you can't be a super saiyan three." Said Vegeta as he backed away from Raditz.  
  
Trunks powered up to his maximum and then charged Raditz. He through him a ki blast but Raditz just let it hit him. Then Vegeta through his own ki blast at him. When the smoke cleared Raditz was just standing there.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. I though you and you're pathetic son were going to show me real power." Said Raditz.  
  
"Do you want to see real power? Than I will show it to you." Cried Vegeta.  
  
The saiyan prince started charging up to super saiyan 4. Raditz decided that he had let Vegeta power up for long enough.  
  
"Bye bye birdie." Raditz said as he unleashed an enormous ki blast at Vegeta.  
  
It hit Vegeta causing him to stop powering up. Raditz was mot going to let Vegeta beat him.  
  
"You coward. You told me to show you true power but when I start powering up you stop me. What are you scared." Said Vegeta.  
  
"You may call it fear Vegeta but I call it strategy. If the situation was reverse I bet you would try to stop me event though you probably wouldn't be able to." Said Raditz.  
  
"Take this you freak. SUPER BURNING ATTACK." Cried Trunks.  
  
"Take this you fool. This is my newest technique. MEGA FLAME SHOOTER." Cried Raditz as he unleashed his signature move.  
  
Raditz's beam was a monstrous red ki blast. It completely engulfed Trunks' attack and hit Trunks. With his last bit of energy he fired a ki blast into the sky. The others saw it and got the message and left their battle and went to help.  
  
"Come on guys. Trunks and Vegeta need our help." Said Gohan.  
  
With that they flew off but it took awhile to get to the battlefield. While they were still flying to help Raditz was destroying Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"I guess I was right about you two, you are incredible weaklings. I expected better from a saiyan of royalty. I guess I will just kill you now. MEGA FLAME SHOO..."  
  
Raditz was interrupted by a blast that hit him in the back. He turned around and saw the rest of the gang.  
  
"Is he a super saiyan 3?" asked Pan.  
  
"That is correct little girl." He replied.  
  
"Get ready to die." Said Goten.  
  
"As much as I want to die I have a place to be right now so I guess I will see you later. Bye, it has been fun." Said Raditz as he flew away.  
  
"Trunks and Vegeta, are you okay. Here, take a senzu bean." Said Pan.  
  
"Thanks Pan. That was a tough battle." Said Trunks.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, why didn't you become a super saiyan 4 and beat Raditz?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Raditz did not allow me the time to power up. I cannot believe that low level saiyan defeated me. He is almost as bad as Kakorat. I wonder where Raditz had to go though." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe we should try to get some sleep and then come up with another plan of attack tomorrow." Said Gohan.  
  
"Before we get some sleep tell me, how was you're battle with Garlic Jr. Did you win?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Actually, he wasn't there when we arrived. There were only a lot of guards. Maybe he went to the same place as Raditz. Maybe they both went to a meeting of all the bad guys to discuss how to defeat us." Said Goten.  
  
"Yes that must be it. That means that all the sections are empty now. They most likely went to Sin Shenron's section. Tomorrow we will check some other sections. If they are empty our theory is correct. Now we can get some sleep." Said Vegeta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did u think. Review plz. thanx 


	8. The Meetings and The Arrival

Chapter 8: The Meetings and The Arrival  
  
At Sin Shenron's section of the world, he and his fellow rulers are discussing how to defeat the Z Fighters.  
  
"It seems that those fools have gotten much stronger." Said Android 20.  
  
"They aren't that strong. I could have killed them if I had a little more time." Said Raditz.  
  
"Maybe we should settle this the old fashion way. All of us should confront them and just attack." Said Frieza.  
  
"We do outnumber them so maybe we should to that. Even if they have gotten stronger we have to." Said Sin.  
  
"Instead, maybe we should attack them while they sleep." Said Cell.  
  
"They would sense us before we got to them even if we keep our powers low. There are to many of us for them not to sense us," Said Ice Shenron.  
  
"I say we go and kill them right now. The sooner the better." Said Broly.  
  
"Let's just do Frieza's idea and just go to them as a group. It doesn't matter if they sense us since we don't need the element of surprise.  
  
"Then it is settled we will go tomorrow and approach them face to face and then destroy them. Everyone will stay here until then. Let's just be nice and give them a little warning. Anyone want to go?" Said Sin with a chuckle.  
  
"I will. When I get there can I have some fun of my own before I tell them." Said Nappa.  
  
"Very well. But go a little later." Said Sin.  
  
The gang was also having a meeting. They were at the home of Kibito Kai and Old Kai discussing their strategy.  
  
"I don't know how we can defeat each of those freaks again. We are outnumbered by a lot." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe when we fight them we should let them do all the attacking while we just block. Then when they are all tired we will attack." Said Pan.  
  
"That won't work. They will not fall for that. We need to find a way to over power them." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What if Trunks and I do fusion. Would that help at all?" asked Goten.  
  
"It might but do it later into the battle." He replied.  
  
"I think I may be able to help you out." Said a voice not heard for a long time.  
  
"King Kai? Is that you?" asked Tien.  
  
"Yes it is." He replied.  
  
"How can you help us?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I can send my best warriors form the other world to help you out. I can even send the three supreme Kais that were killed by Majin Buu. The Supreme West, North, and South Kais are on their way to you right now. I also sent my top student aside from Goku of course to you. His name is Olibu. South Kai sent his best student Pikon to you." Said King Kai.  
  
"Wow. Thanks King Kai. I can't wait to see my fellow Kais again." Said Kibito Kai. (A.k.a. East supreme Kai.)  
  
"I hope I helped. Bye." He said.  
  
"You definitely helped." Said Gohan.  
  
"We may still be outnumbered but now we have a better chance of victory." Said Nova Shenron.  
  
All of the sudden a green ball appeared in front of the gang and the five fighters emerged. South Kai was the strongest Kai. He was also the biggest. North Kai was and old Kai with a sword. West Kai was the only female Kai. Pikon was much like Piccolo. He had green skin and trained with heavy clothes. Olibu looked like a Greek god with his white robes. He was also from earth. The fighters introduced themselves.  
  
"We hope we can be of assistance in his battle." Said South Kai.  
  
"Which of you is Gohan?" asked Pikon.  
  
"Uh.... I Am." Said Gohan.  
  
"Did you know me and you're father fought on the finals of the other world tournament. He beat me by a little. That was the greatest battle that I have ever fought." He said.  
  
"So, even in the other world he was a champ." Said Goten.  
  
"We should be getting back to earth," said Olibu.  
  
The fighters returned to earth. When they arrived they found Nappa waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Vegeta." He said.  
  
"What are you doing here Nappa. Have you come do get killed." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I've actually come to tell you something but you will have to beat me to get the information.' He said.  
  
"Fine then, we will." Said Trunks.  
  
Trunks flew towards Nappa and gave him a barrage of kicks. Nappa dodged them all. He then flew up and hit Trunks in the head.  
  
"Boy Vegeta, Raditz was right. You're son is weak."  
  
"You will pay for that you fool." Said Vegeta as he went super saiyan.  
  
Vegeta flew up and kneed Nappa. But then he realized that Nappa had dodged. When Vegeta looked at Nappa he was a super saiyan.  
  
"Is everyone a super saiyan now?" said Vegeta.  
  
Nappa sent a few ki blasts at Vegeta. He responded by deflecting them all away. Then Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of Nappa and punched him in the stomach. Nappa quickly shook it off.  
  
"Is that all you've..." he said  
  
Nappa was interrupted when Pikon kicked his head. Nappa tried to punch him back but Olibu fired an enormous ki blast at him. Then the Kais all flew to him and gave him a barrage of punches and kicks. South Kai finished the assault by kicking Nappa to the ground. The gang was amazed at their new friends' techniques and speed. They had taken down a super saiyan without breaking a sweat. Not once did Nappa have a chance to fight back. Nappa emerged from the ruble furiously and went super saiyan 2.  
  
The Kais, Olibu and Pikon signaled to the rest of the gang that they wanted to demonstrate their power even more.  
  
"Now let's see how they combat a super saiyan 2." Vegeta said as he powered down to his normal state.  
  
Nappa flew towards West Kai and sent her a barrage of punches. She easily dodged each one and then punched him in the stomach. Nappa backed away in pain and before he could attack back, Olibu sent him a kick to the head and then punched him to the ground. Nappa flew up enraged.  
  
"Take this. BREAKSTORM SHOOTER." He cried.  
  
The enormous ki blast was sent at Pikon. Pikon responded by putting his fists together.  
  
"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!!!!!" he cried  
  
A jet of fire shot from his fists and went right through Nappa's attack and engulfed him in flames. When the smoke cleared Nappa was badly bruised and burnt. Next up was South Kai. He flew up and kneed Nappa in the head. When Nappa backed away he found that he had backed into South Kai. Nappa tried to blast him but South Kai kicked him first. Last but not least was north Kai who appeared behind Nappa and stabbed him. This did not kill him though. North Kai finished his attack by blasting Nappa away.  
  
"Okay, fine I will tell you the information. Tomorrow all of us bad guys are going to confront you head on so be ready. That was the message that I had to give you. Now I am leaving." Said Nappa as he flew away.  
  
"Let him go." Gohan said.  
  
"That was amazing." Said Goten as the five warriors came down.  
  
"Thank you. No applaud needed. We know we are the greatest." Said North Kai with a chuckle.  
  
"No really that was excellent. You have to teach me some day." Said Pan.  
  
"Sure." Said South Kai.  
  
"Enough celebrating. We should prepare for tomorrow. We have a big battle ahead of us" said Pikon.  
  
"I'm not to worried anymore." Said Gohan  
  
"Same here" said Trunks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did u think. plz R&R thanx 


	9. The Talk at Midnight

Chapter 9: The Talk at Midnight  
  
In the middle of the night, Trunks is awake alone.  
  
"Why am I so weak. First Raditz destroys me and then I'm crushed by Nappa. I should have much more power than this." He said to himself.  
  
"Trunks, why are you still awake. It's midnight." Said Pan as she woke up.  
  
"No reason Pan. Just go back to sleep. I'm fine." He said.  
  
"No, I know something is wrong and I want to know what."  
  
"Fine. I'm up because I'm starting to think I don't belong here. I'm... thinking of running away."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"I am pretty useless here. Maybe Raditz was right. I am a disgrace of the saiyan race."  
  
"That is not true Trunks."  
  
"Yes it is. I mean you could probably beat me now. I think my father thinks it too but doesn't say it."  
  
"Trunks, I don't understand how you got it in you're head that you are not needed but you are."  
  
"Pan think about it. I am the son of a royal saiyan. I should be much stronger. We spent a lot of time in the hyperbolic time chamber and I couldn't even reach super saiyan 2."  
  
"Well I didn't either."  
  
"But at least you ascended one level. I didn't."  
  
"Uncle Goten didn't do it either"  
  
"That's true but he isn't a saiyan of royalty."  
  
"Well Trunks, you cannot just leave us."  
  
"Pan thanks for trying to help me but I can leave and I will." He said as he flew away.  
  
"Trunks wait."  
  
"Pan don't follow me and tell my father that I am sorry. Good bye."  
  
"No Trunks I will not let you just leave." She said as she followed him.  
  
"Pan I'm sorry for this." He said as he fired a ki blast at her and disappeared.  
  
"Good bye." She said.  
  
Trunks flew to a secluded place and sat on a rock.  
  
"I shouldn't have left. Maybe I should go back. No, I can't. I need to find a way to get stronger."  
  
Back with Pan, she is debating how she can tell Vegeta that Trunk just left.  
  
"What am I going to do? Vegeta will kill me because I didn't follow Trunks. Oh how can I tell him." She said to herself.  
  
"How can you tell me what?" asked Vegeta as he slowly woke up.  
  
"Well, uh, you see, i don't know how to say this, but, uh"  
  
"Just spit it out woman."  
  
"Okay, Trunks ran away."  
  
"What!!! Why would he do this to me on the eve of battle."  
  
"He thought he would not be much help to us so he just left."  
  
"Why didn't you follow him?"  
  
"I tried to follow him but when I did he fired a blast at me than disappeared. Sorry Vegeta."  
  
"I cannot believe this. I guess we have to fight without him. Doesn't he know that we need him?"  
  
"If only he could hear you, he would come back."  
  
"Why would he just run off? He should talk to me about these things. It is partially my fault though. I should have treated him better after Raditz crushed him.  
  
Beginning of Flashback  
  
"Trunks, you should have tried harder back there."  
  
"I tried my hardest dad."  
  
"Well I guess your hardest isn't good enough you pitiful child. Just get out of my sight."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I was to hard on him and now look what happened."  
  
"Are you going to go look for him?"  
  
"No, he must get through this himself. It is his decision if he wants to return or not. Go to sleep now Pan"  
  
"Yes sir." She said.  
  
"Please come back Trunks." She said be fore she went to her bed  
  
And with that the two of them went to sleep. But just before Vegeta went to sleep a thought crossed him.  
  
"What if he runs into the villains. He won't be able to defend himself. I know I can trust him to stay out of trouble."  
  
With that final thought he went to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. Plz R&R thanx 


	10. The Confrontation

Chapter 10: The Confrontation  
  
The next morning Vegeta decided to go look for Trunks.  
  
"Everyone get out here." Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want? I'm tired." Said Goten.  
  
"Trunks ran away last night." He said.  
  
"What!!!" they all yelled.  
  
"Yes I know this is bad. That is why I have decided to go looking for him. Gohan, I am leaving you in charge. I will returns as quickly as possible. Try to hold our enemies from attacking until I get back. Is that clear?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Okay then, I'm leaving." He said as he flew off.  
  
"Why did he run away?" asked Tien.  
  
"The boy thought he was to weak to help us." Said Nova.  
  
"Hey, how did you know that?" asked Pan.  
  
"I was also awake last night." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well guys, I guess we should prepare for the battle ahead." Said Gohan.  
  
The bad guys we love to hate were also preparing to move out.  
  
"Could you prepare yourselves any slower? I want to test my new powers and destroy Goku and get my revenge." Said Broly.  
  
"Calm down Broly. We will all get our chance." Said Sin.  
  
" You are just sad because you cannot become Omega Shenron anymore so you just want to delay you're death." Said Broly.  
  
"Wrong again little saiyan. I can still become Omega be cause while you fools slept I put a chemical in each of us so that when all of us but one are defeated, that chemical will emerge from all of our fallen warriors and transfer their power to the remaining warrior."  
  
"So that means if I were the last one, I could to that crazy thing and absorb all of everyone's power?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Sin Shenron we are able to move out now." Said one of the henchmen.  
  
"Excellent." Sin said.  
  
And with that the bad guys flew off towards the energy signal of our heroes.  
  
"Here we come." Said Frieza  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta is looking for Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, where are you? Show yourself." He said.  
  
Suddenly he felt a power coming from the south. He flew to it and when he got there he saw a big orb of golden light. This light quickly faded and when it did Vegeta was surprised that no one was there.  
  
"What was that. That power was so familiar. Was it Trunks? Did he ascend?" He said to himself.  
  
So many questions filled his mind. He then felt another power but this one was coming back from where the others were.  
  
"No. They must be there already. They came to soon and I am very far away. Sorry Trunks but the others need me. I know you will come back and if you are listening know that I love you and you will always be a great warrior in my eyes." He said before he flew back.  
  
When Vegeta was out of sight Trunks stepped out from be hind the tree.  
  
"Did you really mean that?" he said to himself.  
  
Back with the others, our favorite people have arrived. All together now. THE VILLAINS.  
  
"Oh great, they're already here and Vegeta isn't back." Said Goten.  
  
"How very nice to see you again. Did you miss us? We missed you very much. In fact we missed you so much that we broke out of Hell just to see you again." Said Sin.  
  
"How flattering but we didn't need you to come back." Said Pan.  
  
"How did you escape any way?" asked Gohan as he tried to stall for time.  
  
"Ah yes. A story worth telling." Said Baby.  
  
"I will tell you." Said Babidi as he stepped out from behind the rock.  
  
"We should have known." Said Piccolo.  
  
"No more interruptions please. Now where was I? Oh yes I remember. You're rivals over here were discussing how to escape from Hell. That is where I come in. I told them that I knew a spell to get them out of Hell. SO I got to work on the spell. It took a long time. And when it was ready, poof, the hole was created once more. Now wasn't that a great..."  
  
Babidi was interrupted by a ki blast that went through his head.  
  
"Man that was annoying." Said Pan.  
  
"Well little girl, you have just declared war. We came by just to say hello and then kill you people. But when we arrive you aren't happy to see us and then you start killing us. Well that is all we can stand." Said Broly.  
  
"ATTACK!!" Yelled Sin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - sorry for the short chapter. The next few ones should be longer. Plz R&R thanx 


	11. The Great Battle Begins

Chapter 11: The Great Battle Begins  
  
"Before we destroy you, I have a question. Where is Goku?" asked Frieza.  
  
"Didn't you know? He is off somewhere in another dimension or something." said Pan.  
  
"I thought I already explained that you idiot." said Sin Shenron.  
  
"Oh yes, now I remember."  
  
"Now where were we. I remember. Attack." said Broly.  
  
And with that the great battle began. Those who could go super saiyan did. That included the bad guys. Broly, Nappa, and Raditz went super saiyan and decided to leave there power there for now.  
  
"I've got the green guy." Said Nappa.  
  
"Which one?" asked Raditz.  
  
"The goofy looking one."  
  
"Still, which one."  
  
"I'll show you." Nappa said as he flew towards Pikon.  
  
Nappa threw a punch at Pikon. He just let it hit him and it did little damage. Nappa unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on Nappa. Again Pikon just stood there and let the blows hit him.  
  
"Is this a game to you tough guy?" Said Nappa  
  
Pikon responded by disappearing and then reappearing behind Nappa. He grabbed him by the arm and then threw him into a boulder.  
  
"No game." Said Pikon.  
  
Meanwhile Bulla was having a hard time with Lord Slug. She through a punch at him but Lord Slug easily dodged and responded with a ki blast at Bulla's leg. Bulla was too inexperienced to dodge. With her injured led Lord Slug thought he had won so he moved on to Goten. Before he did a sneak attack Bulla proved that she was no weakling and unleashed her most powerful blast at Lord Slug. Lord Slug saw it coming but didn't think it would do much damage. Boy was he wrong. When it hit him he was so surprised by its force that he yelled out a great big Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Goten heard this and blasted away the saibamen. He turned around to see Lord Slug walking towards Pan.  
  
"That really hurt child. Take this."  
  
"This will probably hurt more." Said Goten.  
  
Lord Slug turned around just in time for Goten Kamehameha to hit him in the face sending him into a pillar of rock.  
  
"Thanks Goten. I owe you one." said Bulla.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey look out." She said as she blasted a saibamen as it was about to attack Goten.  
  
"Call it even." Said Goten.  
  
Pan was having a lot of trouble because Broly had decided to warm up by killing her. Pan blasted Broly and it hit but to Pan's dismay it did little damage so she blasted him again and again until he was covered in smoke.  
  
"How do you like that you freak?" she said.  
  
"That was a great massage. Could you do my neck now if you don't mind?" Broly said as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Hey Broly take this." Said Gohan as he appeared in front of Broly.  
  
Gohan punched Broly's stomach and then opened his fist and blasted Broly. He hoped it would go through to the other side but it just exploded.  
  
"You have gotten a lot stronger runt. You actually hurt me but don't get to excited because I'm not at full power yet." Said Broly.  
  
Ice Shenron was fighting his brother Nova Shenron with neither of them gaining any type of advantage. Nova fired a heat wave but Ice just fired and Ice wave and the two attacks cancelled each other out.  
  
"Well brother, it looks like you have gotten much stronger." Said Ice.  
  
"That is true but you have gotten much weaker. Not to mention sloppier." Said Nova with a chuckle.  
  
"You will pay for that. ICE RAY!!" cried Ice.  
  
"Wrong move Ice. Nova Sphere" said Nova  
  
"I know that technique and you have to be in close range for it to work. Now die."  
  
Ice fired his most powerful attack and it hit Nova .  
  
"Weaker am I? Well now who is weak." Said Ice.  
  
"You are Ice."  
  
"What. You should be dead."  
  
"I modified my Nova Sphere so it also works as a shield. Now you will be the one who dies. You are too tired from your last attack to dodge this one. Anger was always your weakness Ice. All someone has to do to beat you is to make you mad. Good bye my brother. NOVA STAR!!" he cried.  
  
The blast completely engulfed in flames Ice and incinerated him. (Incase you are wondering why the chemical didn't come out, it is because Sin was stupid enough to make it that every one of the villains except one must be dead for it to work.)  
  
"So Nova, you killed your own brother. Now you must deal with me." Said Sin.  
  
"This time you will be the one that dies." Said Nova as he moved into his battle stance.  
  
Meanwhile Raditz was having a lot of fun with Tien.  
  
"My goodness. Could you be any weaker." Said Raditz.  
  
"Let's see how you do against four opponents."  
  
"You are going to call for..."  
  
Raditz was interrupted by a punch into his stomach. Tien had split into four. Another Tien kneed his head. The third and fourth both did a Tri-Beam from above.  
  
"That was interesting." Said Raditz as the smoke cleared.  
  
Tien was in horror of what he saw when the smoke cleared. There were four of Raditz.  
  
"You aren't the only one with fancy tricks." Said Raditz with a big smirk on his ugly face.  
  
Each one of the Raditz battled one of the Tiens. Tien was no match for Raditz so it didn't take long for him to turn back into one Tien. Raditz did the same.  
  
"Well baldy, it's been fun but fun doesn't last. MEGA FLAME SHOOTER." He cries.  
  
Right before Raditz fired he was kicked by super saiyan 2 Vegeta.  
  
"Well it's about time you got back." Said Tien.  
  
"Tien, go help Pan."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well Vegeta that was a hard blow." Said Raditz as he stepped out of the rubble.  
  
He went super saiyan 2 and just stayed at that level.  
  
"I don't need to be a super saiyan 3 to beat you."  
  
"We will just have to see about that." Said Vegeta as he flew towards Raditz.  
  
The Kais were fighting Rage Shenron, Princess Oto. (5 star dragon), and the weak Haze Shenron. South Kai was fighting Rage, North Kai was fighting Princess Oto, and West Kai was fighting Haze. West Kai was having the time of her life with Haze. She didn't know about his pollution powers until everyone started becoming weaker.  
  
"So are you feeling a little weak" asked Haze.  
  
"Not really. After all I was baptized with the sacred water. All Kais have." Replied West Kai.  
  
"Well your friends are suffering."  
  
"Not for long. A good Kai always carries around some sacred water." She said as she distributed the water to every one.  
  
"That isn't fair."  
  
"Well time to destroy the pollutant. ULRTA THUNDER WAVE."  
  
A huge lighting bolt came from the sky and vaporized Haze.  
  
Olibu was being triple teamed by Baby (Not Baby Vegeta Baby is really weak now. He is stronger than a super saiyan. Well that's not so weak.), Natron Shenron, and Garlic jr. Olibu decided that Baby was the weakest so he went for him. He gave him a kick in the stomach and than a barrage of punches and than a ki blast. Baby was furious at how weak he had become. He had to absorb someone. Just then Natron tried to slash Olibu but he easily dodged it and punched his head.  
  
"You guys are pitiful." Said Olibu.  
  
"Hey Olibu, do you need some help?" said Goten.  
  
"If you want to help that is fine but you don't have to."  
  
"Okay then, I'll help."  
  
"Ah, a body for me to absorb." Said Baby.  
  
"Hello Baby." Said Goten.  
  
"Hello Got..."  
  
Baby was interrupted by a ki blast hitting his arm. Baby fired a blast back but Goten easily dodged. Then Baby tried to go into his body but this was the move Goten was waiting for. He flew to the ground and Baby followed. Right when Baby was about to move into Goten, Goten picked up a worm and through it at Baby resulting in the great Baby Worm.  
  
"No, you tricked me." Said Baby.  
  
"Good-bye Baby. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA." Cried Goten.  
  
This blast completely engulfed Baby Worm. Goten sensed something above him and saw a badly scarred Baby above him flying towards him.  
  
"SUPER GOTEN WAVE." Cried Goten.  
  
This wave incinerated Baby.  
  
"Well at least that's over."  
  
"Well the rumors are true. You are pretty strong. What do you say you try it on me little man." said a voice from above. It was Cell.  
  
"Fine then. Here I come.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did u think. Don't worry. Trunks will be back in the next chapter. R&R thanks 


	12. Trunks is Back

Chapter 12: Trunks is Back  
  
The gang was having a hard time in their little predicament. Super 17 and the Ginyu Force hadn't even stepped into the fight. They were just waiting for the right moment to step in.  
  
Cell was playing with Goten, letting him think he was winning before he made his move. Cell was letting Goten hit him and pretend that the punches actually hurt.  
  
"So Cell, have you had enough?" asked Goten.  
  
"I will not give up." Said Cell. (Of course he is pretending)  
  
"Have it your way." He said.  
  
Goten kept punching and kicking Cell and Cell gave a weak punch or two every now and then. Cell was waiting for the point when Goten would use his kamehameha. After that attack he would be too tired to dodge Cell's attacks. Finally Goten flew into the air.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME..." yelled Goten.  
  
Right before Goten unleashed his attack he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Cell. (Much like Goku did when he fought Cell.)  
  
"Not again!!" cried Cell since he did not expect this.  
  
"HA." Cried Goten.  
  
The blast blew everything but his feet into nothingness.  
  
"Oh yeah. I did it." Said Goten.  
  
"Goten it's not over." Cried Gohan.  
  
Just when he said that Cell began to regenerate. Goten was confused as to what was happening. When Cell was finished regenerating Goten tried to punch him but Cell kicked him in the stomach first.  
  
"So Goten, have you had enough?" asked Cell.  
  
Before Goten could say anything Cell kicked him again. Goten managed to get one punch in but it did no damage. Cell fired a few ki blasts at Goten. They all hit but before Goten could recover, Cell did an upside down bicycle kick and Goten went crashing into the ground.  
  
"Enough play time kid. Now you die. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA." Yelled Cell.  
  
Before Cell could fire, a blast hit his back. He turned around and saw Gohan.  
  
"Your fight is with me now Cell." Said Gohan as he went super saiyan 2.  
  
"Well Gohan. You want to have a rematch. This one will not end the way it did before. Be prepared." Said Cell.  
  
Cell fired multiple ki blast at Gohan. He easily dodged and slid and kicked Cell's foot causing him to trip. Gohan fired a ki blast which collided with Cell's face.  
  
"Well Gohan, it looks like you learned a few tricks. Now here is one of mine. You may remember it." Said Cell  
  
Cell began to make the Cell Jr. He made ten of them but this time the move was a little different. Instead of being Cell jr., they were in the shape of Gohan.  
  
"What do you think of my addition to my technique? Each of these mini Gohans know each of your moves and strategy. Sadly the are not as strong as you." Said Cell.  
  
"You learned a new trick Cell, now let me show you one of mine. It's called super saiyan 3." Said Gohan as he showed off his new ability.  
  
"Gohan, I already told you these Gohans know all of your moves. So guess what, they can also become super saiyan 3. Attack." Said Cell as the mini Gohans became super saiyan.  
  
The mini Gohans attacked and Gohan flew up. The mini Gohans knew what he was doing so instead of following him they went off to the side. Gohan though they were following him so he did the after image technique and attacked but sadly no one was there. The mini Gohans appeared above him and fired one big blast at him.  
  
"I have to do something unexpected. Wait I've got it."  
  
He flew into the air and once again the mini Gohans went to the side. Goten did a double after image this time so when the mini Gohans fired their blast they hit an image. Gohan was above them.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA."  
  
The blast completely incinerated the mini Gohans.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was having a hard rime with Raditz. Raditz was a super saiyan 2 just like Vegeta but for some reason Vegeta was losing badly.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? Are you tired?" asked Raditz.  
  
Vegeta soon found that he was losing because he was too worried about Trunks to concentrate.  
  
"I must focus." Vegeta said to himself.  
  
Vegeta managed to hit Raditz into a big pillar of rocks causing it to collapse on him. Raditz was moving underground and came up behind Vegeta. He kicked Vegeta upward and flew up and brought his hands together and hit Vegeta back down to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta, you are beginning to annoy me. Good-bye." He said as he made a ki ball in both hands.  
  
"I don't think so. BURNING ATTACK." Yelled Trunks as he blasted Raditz away. Trunks had become a super saiyan 2 while he was away.  
  
"Thank you son. You saved me." Said Vegeta.  
  
"You think I did that to save you. Wrong dad. I did that so I could kill you myself." Said Trunks.  
  
"What did you say? You cannot be Trunks."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My son would never want to attack me."  
  
"Well I guess you were wrong. Prepare to die."  
  
"How dare you attack me you ingrate." Said Raditz after he came out from the rubble.  
  
"Raditz why don't you go fight a child or something on your power level. I want to kill my father myself."  
  
"You will pay for that." Said Raditz as he flew towards Trunks.  
  
Before Raditz hit Trunks Uub came in and interfered. Uub of course didn't know anything was wrong with Trunks.  
  
"Get out of here you fool." Said Trunks as he kicked Uub aside.  
  
Trunks created a big dome of energy around him and Vegeta so no one could interrupt his fight.  
  
"Are you ready father?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Trunks what has gotten in to you." Said Vegeta as he powered up.  
  
"Here I come."  
  
Trunks flew towards Vegeta and punched him in the stomach. Vegeta responded by punching Trunks' chest and then grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He fired a series of ki blasts at Trunks.  
  
"You are not my son. Now die!!! BIG BANG ATTACK." Cried Vegeta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? What do u think happened to Trunks? Give your answer to the question in the review. Review please. Thanks. 


	13. The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 13: The Truth is Revealed  
  
Vegeta is about to fire his Big bang Attack at Trunks.  
  
"Now die." He cried.  
  
Vegeta fired his attack and it hit. It did not kill Trunks however it just wounded him greatly.  
  
"Well I guess I did teach you well." He said.  
  
"Here I come dad." Cried Trunks as he flew towards Vegeta.  
  
So many questions were filling Vegeta's mind. He wanted to know what happened to Trunks and why he is attacking him. Vegeta was knocked out of his thoughts when Trunks' fist connected with his chin. Trunks then fired a blast at his father's face.  
  
"Come on dad, I thought you were stronger than this."  
  
Vegeta was getting angry. He threw many punches and kicks at Trunks but he blocked each of them. Vegeta was amazed at Trunks' defense. He figured out how to break it. He fired a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks deflected but this left him opened for an attack. Vegeta slammed his fist into Trunks' chin and than kicked him a few times in the stomach.  
  
"Trunks, for the last time why are you doing this?' asked Vegeta as he threw a punch at Trunks.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I will tell you. I want my revenge."  
  
"Revenge for what?"  
  
"That is all the information I will give you for now. You will have to force the rest out of me."  
  
"Very well then. If I have to pound my own son into a pulp to find out information than so be it."  
  
"Bring it on pops."  
  
Meanwhile Super 17 was getting bored since he was just sitting in the sideline so he stepped in and assisted Cell in his battle with Gohan.  
  
"Get out of here 17. I don't need you're help." Said Cell.  
  
"To bad because you're going to get it anyway." Said 17.  
  
"Are you two done fighting?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Fine you can help you fool." Said Cell  
  
"Here I come." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan connected his knee with 17's chest and punched Cell in the head. Then he grabbed 17 's arm and through him at Cell.  
  
"I thought that you guys were strong." Said Gohan.  
  
"Did you really think we were trying? We were just worming up. Now we will show you our real power." Said Cell  
  
The two of them powered up and Cell kicked Gohan in the face while 17 punched him in the stomach. Cell gave him a barrage of ki blasts followed by 17 firing a Power Blitz. Gohan was having a hard time with two opponents. He needed help and help is what came. Since West Kai had defeated Haze she decided to go help Gohan. She did so by blasting Cell away from Gohan and by kicking 17 away.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." He replied.  
  
"So you want to do a little two on two. Fine. 17, you take the girl. Gohan and I have some unfinished business." Said Cell.  
  
17 powered up and then fired a blast at West Kai just to test her power. West Kai let it hit her but it barely did damage. She responded by kicking 17 in the stomach.  
  
"Miniature mode." Said West Kai.  
  
This strange move turned her to the size of an ant. Super 17 was over confident because he was bigger that he didn't notice West Kai's increase in speed. 17 was laughing so hard that West Kai decided to disable his vocal cords. She went inside his mouth and started blasting everywhere. Sadly she did not hit the vocal cords. 17 felt the pain in his throat and started to choke. West Kai finished her interior assault with her signature move.  
  
"Ultra Thunder Wave."  
  
West Kai flew out of 17 before the bolt of lightning hit him. Unfortunately, 17 was not finished.  
  
"Are you done or is it my turn?" he asked.  
  
17 disappeared and reappeared in front of her and kicked her into the air. He then lifted his hands into the air and fired multiple ki blasts at West Kai. All of these blast hit and West Kai was greatly damaged. She fell to the ground and when she hit it she bounced up and 17 took this opportunity to kick her into a pillar of rocks. Before 17 could realize what happened he felt incredible pain as West Kai punched him in the stomach. Her fist had almost come out the other side but sadly it did not. Since 17 was in pain he could not absorb the ki blast that followed. This time he went crashing into the pillar of rock. Unlike 17, West Kai went into a defensive stance so she would be ready for an attack. She didn't expect 17 to come from underground so she paid the price. She was blasted from underneath her. She went into the air but regained focus and stopped in midair. She quickly turned around to block 17's sneak attack.  
  
Meanwhile Nova was fighting Sin. Dragon vs Dragon. Sin had the advantage here but not by a lot. He was on the defensive. Sin had not allowed Nova to attack once. Nova tried to think of a way out of this little mess.  
  
"Of course." He said to himself.  
  
Just then Sin flew behind Nova and before he could attack.  
  
"NOVA SPHERE." Yelled Nova.  
  
The sphere had encircled both of them.  
  
"I hope you have a nice death. Bye." Said Nova as he exited the sphere and made it explode.  
  
Sin survived the blast but lost a lot of health. Now the battle shifted. Nova was on the offensive and Sin was defending. Each of Nova's punches burned Sin's hands until he could not block any more.  
  
"NOVA STAR." He cried.  
  
This blast hit Sin right in the stomach and made a big explosion. Once again Sin had survived and once again he lost a lot of health.  
  
Back with Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks is slowly gaining the upper hand. Vegeta is trying to figure out what is wrong with Trunks. He tries a ki blast but Trunks easily dodges it and throws one of his own.  
  
"That's it. I've had enough. Tell me what is wrong with you or else." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Or else what." Asked Trunks.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta was choking Trunks and hard.  
  
"Trunks tell me. NOW!!!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Very well. How do I say this? I guess just saying it is the best way." Said Trunks.  
  
"Get on with it."  
  
"Fine. I am not Trunks. You should know me. I possessed your body as well Vegeta."  
  
"BABY!" said Vegeta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -  
  
Those who said Baby were correct. If you are wondering how he survived Goten's attack I will explain that later. Review please. thanks 


	14. Vegeta's Ascension

Chapter 14: Vegeta's Ascension  
  
(Before you start I want to tell you that this chapter is not really all about Vegeta's Ascension.)  
  
Baby just said that he was controlling Trunks and Vegeta is still questioning him.  
  
"I saw you die. How did you survive Goten's attack? You were a worm." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Ah yes a very interesting story. When Goten attacked me I left the worm's body and barely survived the blast. Then I fled the battle and found Trunks." Said Baby.  
  
Flashback  
  
Baby is fleeing from the area. He eventually finds Trunks and starts a fight with him.  
  
"It is very nice to see you again Trunks." Said Baby.  
  
"Baby you won't get control of my body."  
  
"We will just have to see about that."  
  
Baby flew towards Trunks and kicked him in the stomach. He quickly recovered and went super saiyan and then went level two. He learned to become a super saiyan 2 in his time away. Trunks grabbed Baby's leg and through him into a pillar of rocks. Baby put 75% of his power into one powerful punch and it hit Trunks. Trunks went flying into a group of trees. This is when Baby went into his body. Trunks tried to resist but realized it was useless.  
  
"At last, I have gotten a useful body. Well, time to squash Goten. Well actually I still need my revenge on Vegeta." Said Baby.  
  
After that he flew back to the battle and confronted Vegeta.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"And that is how it happened." Said Baby.  
  
"You are one lucky freak. Now I don't need to hold anything back since I know you are not Trunks." Said Vegeta.  
  
"You may be able to hurt me but you will not kill your own son."  
  
"We will have to see about that."  
  
Vegeta sent 5 ki blasts at Baby and he easily dodged them. Baby tried to kick Vegeta but he just blocked it and then punched Baby a few times.  
  
"Do you still think I am holding back." Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes. Your punches hurt much more when I was fighting you in Gohan's body. Why don't you fight me with your full power? I want to face your super saiyan 4 form or are you to scared that you will hurt your son." Said Baby.  
  
"Baby, I don't need to be a super saiyan 4 to beat you."  
  
Vegeta punched Baby again and again but with each punch his power got weaker.  
  
"Your punches tickle. Show me your true power before I kill you." He said as he kneed Vegeta's stomach.  
  
"Stop asking me that. I will silence you in my current state. FINAL FLASH."  
  
Baby just deflected the weak blast away. He knew Vegeta was too afraid to hurt his son. He knew that if it were Gohan, he would fight harder. Baby would just keep pushing him until he got so mad that he would become careless. Little did he know that when a saiyan gets angry a transformation could occur.  
  
"You're scared aren't you? You know you're your super saiyan 4 powers are weaker than Trunks' super saiyan 2 powers. Is that it Vegeta?" asked Baby.  
  
"Stop saying that." Said Vegeta as he began to power up.  
  
Vegeta's muscles started to bulge and his hair began to grow.  
  
"Baby, I will show you what I can do."  
  
He started to punch Baby's stomach with all his might. When Vegeta was finished with his assault Baby was crippled. Baby tried to attack but Vegeta just kept punching. By the time he was finished he had ascended to super saiyan 3. His hair was down to his knees and his eyebrows were gone. Baby was severely damaged by Vegeta's assault.  
  
"Get out of my son's body." He said as he began punching Baby again.  
  
Vegeta's punches kept getting stronger and stronger until Baby had thought he had enough. Baby powered up and Vegeta stopped punching. Baby punched Vegeta but his punches were too weak to do damage.  
  
"Baby, my new abilities far surpass Trunks'. I am giving you one last chance to get out of his body. You have until the count of three."  
  
"I will not give up."  
  
Baby flew into the air and powered up to his maximum.  
  
"ULTIMATE BURNING ATT..."  
  
Baby stopped his attack for some reason and started to power up.  
  
"Get out of my body." Cried Trunks.  
  
"What's this? I should be in full control of your body."  
  
"Wrong Baby. Now get out."  
  
Trunks had pushed Baby out of his body and finished the attack that Baby started.  
  
"SUPER BURNING ATTACK." Cried Trunks.  
  
This super attack destroyed Baby for good this time. After the explosion the barrier that Baby put up was destroyed and Trunks went back to normal and fell to the ground. Vegeta caught him and gave him a senzu bean. West Kai flew over and gave him the sacred water to make sure Baby was completely gone. Then she flew back to her battle with 17.  
  
"Trunks, are you okay?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I'm fine dad."  
  
"I'm proud that you became a super saiyan 2."  
  
"Thanks dad but we have a fight to get back to."  
  
Trunks flew to help Pan as she fought Broly.  
  
"Hey freak, take this. BUSTER CANNON." Said Trunks.  
  
The blast hit but did absolutely no damage. All of the sudden Trunks felt a surge of pain in his stomach. When he looked he saw a super saiyan 2 psycho with his fist in his stomach. Pan tried to punch Broly off but Broly just ignored her attacks. He kept punching Trunks. Trunks blocked one of the punches and took the opportunity to become super saiyan 2. he punched Broly in the cheek but Trunks still wasn't strong enough to cause much damage. Pan put a lot of her strength into one kick and kicked Broly in the side causing him to crash into the ground.  
  
"Thanks Pan." Said Trunks.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta had gone to fight Garlic Jr. and the Ginyu Force. Piccolo stepped in and said that he would take on Garlic Jr. Vegeta just fought the Ginyu Force. Even though he was fighting five opponents he didn't have much trouble. (I forgot the blue and green ones name.) Jiece (I thinks that was his name.) tried to fire a ki blast at Vegeta but before he could Vegeta punched him in the stomach and than killed him with a ki blast through his heart. The green one did his time stop thing but couldn't hold his breath long enough to attack. Vegeta easily killed him with a ki blast. Recoome was next in line. Vegeta dodged each of his punches and ducked before Captain Ginyu could switch bodies with him causing the blast to hit Recoome. Before the change was over Vegeta destroyed the two bodies. The blue one decided to run but Vegeta caught up with him.  
  
"Final Flash."  
  
That was the end of the Ginyu force. Vegeta along with Tien went to have a rematch with Raditz.  
  
Meanwhile Nappa and Pikon were still fighting and Nappa had not hit Pikon once. Nappa was very tired but Pikon hadn't even tried yet. Pikon didn't take of his weights.  
  
"This is getting pointless. You will die now." Said Pikon.  
  
Nappa ignored what he just said and kept on punching and kicking. Again, he missed every one. Pikon got bored and sat down while Nappa still tried to punch him. In one mighty blow Pikon kicked Nappa in the stomach and he fell to the ground in agony. Pikon stood up and prepared to fire.  
  
"Please, spare me." Said Nappa.  
  
This made Pikon stop his attack and when he did Nappa stood up and fired his best blast at Pikon. Before the smoke cleared a ki blast shot through Nappa and silenced him. Pikon left to fight Natron Shenron and Frieza who were just sitting out of the action.  
  
Bulla was still fighting Lord Slug and was having a hard time. She kept punching him but her punches were to weak to hurt him. Lord Slug made Bulla fall one her butt and she broke a nail.  
  
"That does it you creep. Do you know how long it took me to make my nails look just right. It took to hours." Said Bulla in a rage.  
  
Bulla punched Lord Slug's stomach again and again and this time she was getting some great results. She was weakening Slug greatly.  
  
"Now for the grand finale. ULTRA FIRE RAY." She cried.  
  
A jet of fire went straight for Slug and burnt him to a crisp. Bulla had beaten her first opponent. A bunch of saibamen started attacking her after that. She was having and easy time with them though.  
  
Gohan was still fighting Cell when Goten showed up.  
  
"Hey bro. I have some unfinished business with this creep. I think you would be more helpful against Broly." Said Goten.  
  
"Alright Goten but be careful." Said Gohan as he flew towards Broly.  
  
"Well Goten, it looks like you want to get beaten again. I will be more than happy to kill you." Said Cell.  
  
"We will see Cell." Said Goten.  
  
Goten powered up to his maximum and started hitting Cell hard. He had a new strategy in this fight. He would try to get in as many hits as possible and then let Cell beat him up so he would think he was tired. Then he would pack his remaining energy in one final Kamehameha and defeat Cell. He would destroy what ever remained of him after the blast so he wouldn't regenerate.  
  
Goten began his plan by hitting Cell with a lot of power. He decided to use Cell's head as punching bag and his chest as a dartboard. Goten attacked Cell's head vigorously and then moved back and fired ki blasts at his chest. Cell was actually hurt by this maneuver as he was hit by Goten's attacks.  
  
After a few more hits Goten's second phase began. Cell started to punch him around. Cell was actually hitting Goten very hard and Goten was having trouble storing his energy. When Goten saw a weak spot in his attacking he quickly crammed the stored energy into a punch since he didn't have enough time for a kamehameha. The punch went through Cell's stomach and he went flying. Goten took this time to gather energy.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!." Cried Goten.  
  
The wave hit Cell hard. Goten thought he one until he heard an annoying laugh. When the smoke cleared Cell emerged badly bruised but still alive.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
what did you think? sorry if I leave some people out. I forget about a lot of them sometimes. Next chapter will be mostly about Gohan fighting Broly and some Piccolo versus Garlic Jr. I added a special surprise next chapter. Review please. Thanks. 


	15. The Return of A Hero

Chapter 15: The Return of A Hero  
  
The battle continues. This is just an update of who is fighting who. Garlic Jr. - Piccolo, Sin-Nova, Broly-Trunks and Pan. Frieza-Uub, Princess Oto and Rage- North and South Kai. Super 17-West Kai. Natron-Olibu. Cell-Goten. Raditz-Vegeta. I think that is all of them. Remind me if I forgot anyone. Now, on with the story.  
  
Broly is killing Trunks and Pan and he is not even trying yet.  
  
"Come on you two. Can't you do a little better than that?" he asked.  
  
"Take this." Cried Trunks.  
  
Trunks punched Broly's stomach but Broly wasn't hurt a bit. Pan came in with a kick to the head with the same results. Trunks kept punching and Pan kept kicking until Broly got bored and powered up causing Trunks and Pan to fly off him.  
  
"You two are really boring. I think you want to die. It would be rude to let you down." Said Broly.  
  
Broly put a ki ball in each of his hands and prepared to fire. Before he could fire, a ki ball hit Broly in the back. When Broly turned around Gohan punched him in the cheek and then kicked him in the stomach. Gohan went super saiyan 2 and fired another blast at Broly. Broly dodged it and punched Gohan.  
  
"Well if it isn't Kakorat's other son. Have you come to be slaughtered as well?" Asked Broly.  
  
"Yeah sure." Said Gohan.  
  
"Well I will kill you first and then kill those two pitiful saiyans." Said Broly as he pointed to Trunks and Pan.  
  
"One of those pitiful saiyans is my daughter and you will pay for insulting her." Said Gohan as he powered up.  
  
Gohan was the second strongest of all of the Z Fighters. He was second two Vegeta.  
  
"Come on Broly. Let's see what you've got." Said Gohan.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Broly flew towards Gohan with surprising speed. He plunged his fist into his chest. Gohan responded by kicking Broly in the face a few times. This time the blows actually hurt. Gohan matched Broly blow for blow. Gohan flew into the air and Broly followed. Then Gohan flew right at Broly and tackled him and pushed him down to the ground. Gohan then flew up again and sent a few ki blasts at Broly. Then out of nowhere a knee slammed in to Gohan's back. Gohan turned around and saw Broly there laughing. Gohan fired a blast at Broly and it collided with his chest. Gohan used the smoke from the blast to sneak up on Broly. Before Broly knew what was happening a fist was in his stomach. Gohan did his favorite trick and opened his fist and fired a powerful ki blast. For some reason the ki ball in Broly's stomach did not blow up. It just stayed there. Gohan kicked it deeper into Broly's stomach and it finally exploded. When the smoke cleared Broly emerged with a lot of bruises.  
  
"That was a good warm-up." Said Broly.  
  
"I agree. You got a lot stronger since we last fought." Said Gohan.  
  
"As have you, little man. Now let's start the real show."  
  
Both of them powered up and then disappeared. Then a loud boom was heard in the sir. Gohan and Broly were had their fists in each others cheeks. Then Broly put a ki ball in his hand and Gohan thought he would fire it so he blocked. Broly didn't fire it though. Instead he punched Gohan and fired the ki ball when Gohan was falling. Before it hit Gohan disappeared and than reappeared behind Broly and grabbed his arms and then kicked his back. The two super saiyans were evenly matched and very tired. Gohan knew that Broly hadn't gone to his maximum. The problem was that Broly's maximum form would crush Gohan. Gohan decided that he would try to make sure that Broly didn't power up to his green-haired form.  
  
Broly started to power up. After a few seconds Gohan slammed his elbow into Broly's stomach. Then he unleashed a barrage of kicks at his stomach. Broly couldn't even fight back. Gohan just kept kicking. While Broly was still dazed Gohan flew up to him and put his to hands on Broly's stomach.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" cried Gohan.  
  
Since the blast was at the closest range as possible the damage was tripled. The blast sent Broly high into the air before it exploded. Gohan was sure he had one so he powered down to normal.  
  
That's when Broly came in and started punching Gohan. Since Gohan wasn't in his super saiyan form he was forced to pay the price.  
  
"How did you survive that at such close range." Asked Gohan weakly.  
  
"I guess I was lucky. It is time for you to go. Do you want me to kill you quick and painless or painfully slow?" asked Broly.  
  
Broly decided painfully slow. Broly kicked Gohan again and again. Gohan tried to become a super saiyan but Broly didn't let him power up. Broly had gotten the advantage because of Gohan's over confidence. Broly flew towards Gohan but Trunks and Pan defended him.  
  
"You won't hurt my dad you freak." She said as she blasted him.  
  
"You two, get out of here this is my battle." Said Gohan  
  
"No Gohan we won't let you die while we watch." Said Trunks.  
  
"You guys, I appreciate your help but if you get hurt I wouldn't live with myself." Said Gohan.  
  
"You two will get your turn after I am finished with this fool." Said Broly.  
  
Broly blasted Trunks and Pan to the side.  
  
"Pan, Trunks. You will pay for that." Said Gohan as he flew towards Broly.  
  
"You are no match for me without your super saiyan powers. You never should have powered down. Now you will never become a super saiyan again because I am going to kill you. It's been fun Gohan but it's time for you to go. SUPER FINISHING CAN..." Cried Broly.  
  
Broly was interrupted by a kick to his face that sent him flying. Gohan looked up to see who it was. He was surprised to see his father (who is still a kid) flying towards him.  
  
"Gohan, are you okay?" asked Goku.  
  
"Dad is it really..." that's all Gohan could say since he fainted.  
  
"Grandpa. You're back." Said Pan as she gave him a hug.  
  
"It's good to have you back Goku." Said Trunks.  
  
"Do you two need senzu beans? I got a bunch." Asked Goku.  
  
"No we're fine." Said Trunks and Pan.  
  
Goku put the bean into Gohan's mouth. Before long he was on his feet.  
  
"Hi dad." Said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan I am so proud of you." Said Goku.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You fought Broly very well. You would have beaten him if you hadn't powered down. You also saved Trunks and Pan."  
  
"Thanks dad. It's good to have you back."  
  
"I hate to break up this reunion but I have a fight to finish." Said Broly as he got out of the rubble.  
  
"Broly, your fight is with me now." Goku said as he powered up to super saiyan 3.  
  
"Well I guess I have to use my full power now. I want you to know that if you had that kind of power the last time we fought, you would have beaten me easily Kakorat. My new power far exceeds that level. I could probably beat your super saiyan 4 power." Said Broly as he powered up to his green- haired form.  
  
"We will just have to see about that." Said Goku as he and Broly went into their fighting stances.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Goku came back. Review please. Thanks. 


	16. Play Time Is Over

Chapter 16: Play Time Is Over  
  
Informed sources tell me that I forgot Cooler. I also forgot androids 13, 14, and 15. I will add them somewhere in this chapter. Sorry I forgot them. On with the show.  
  
South and North Kai are fighting Princess Oto and Rage Shenron.  
  
North Kai took out his sword and started chopping down Rage Shenron's electric slime giant while South Kai was distracting Rage with some ki blasts. That didn't last long because Princess Oto came up and blasted South Kai away.  
  
"WHIRLWIND SPIN." Said Oto.  
  
This attack kept South Kai out of the action for a while. Rage realized that North Kai was chopping so he sent a thunder wave at him. North Kai blocked with his sword. North Kai may be old but he is still a good fighter. South Kai broke free of Oto's attack and punched her. That didn't work because Oto disappeared and then reappeared above South Kai. She punched him right into North Kai. The two Kais switched opponents. North Kai found that hitting Oto with his sword would stop her spinning and turn her back into the hideous beast. Once North Kai accomplished that he sliced her up and then finished her with a ki blast. South Kai was karate chopping Rage's giant, trying to get to Rage himself. North Kai assisted by chopping with his sword. Rage couldn't hit them because they kept moving. Finally they cut through the slime but before they could attack him Sin yelled "Assemble.".  
  
At that moment every villain left there battle and went to Sin. Broly was having so much time fighting Goku so he didn't want to go but he eventually did. Sin had called each of them for a meeting like thing.  
  
"We are being beaten by these fools." Said Sin.  
  
"I think it is time we started to show them our full power." Said Freiza.  
  
"Yes we will. This time in isn't man on man it is team on team. Everyone get in the action. That includes you four. (He was pointing at Cooler, 13, 14, and 15.) You have been playing cards the whole time. No let's go and kill them" said Sin.  
  
"I want to face Kakorat alone."  
  
"Very well." Said Sin.  
  
And with that the bad guys turned around and switched opponents. All switched but Broly and Goku and Piccolo and Garlic Jr.  
  
"I'm back." Said Garlic Jr.  
  
"I missed you a lot." Said Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo flew in for a kick at Garlic Jr's leg. He hit but Garlic didn't fall. Garlic responded by firing a blast at Piccolo. Piccolo disappeared and reappeared behind Garlic and flipped him over. Piccolo flew into the air and out two fingers on his forehead.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON."  
  
The beam was fired but Garlic deflected it with ease. Suddenly Cell came in and hit Piccolo's leg. Gohan was following Cell.  
  
"Hey Cell. Your fight is with me." Said Gohan.  
  
"Wrong saiyan. Before you were my opponent. Now everyone on your team is fighting everyone on our team." Said Cell.  
  
"Whatever you say." Said a voice from above.  
  
Cell looked up and a foot collided with his face. It was Pan. Garlic flew up and blasted Pan. Gohan turned around to block Cell's sneak attack. Piccolo came in and plowed right through Garlic Jr. (Literally.). Before garlic could regenerate the hole in his stomach, Piccolo out a ki ball in it. When garlic regenerated he blew into a million pieces. Piccolo knew it wasn't over. Garlic regenerated but was still hurt severely by Piccolo's attack.  
  
Meanwhile Uub is fighting Frieza and is losing.  
  
"Don't you get it boy. Me and my gang are invincible. You can't kill us but we can kill you. DEATH BEAM." Said Frieza.  
  
Uub barely dodged the blast and responded with his signature move.  
  
"Change into chocolate." Said Uub.  
  
Sadly he missed and ended up hitting a frog. He flew towards Frieza and kicked his head. Uub just kept kicking and he made Frieza feel like his head would fall off.  
  
Then Frieza took command of the fight and started punching and kicking Uub. Uub sent a barrage of punches at Frieza but he dodged them all.  
  
"Did you just go through a power boost." Asked Uub.  
  
"No. All of us have decided to stop toying with you." Said Frieza.  
  
"You mean none of you were trying."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
Uub sent another package of punches and Frieza still blocked them all.  
  
"DEATH BEAM."  
  
This time the blast hit Uub and knocked him unconscious.  
  
"I will finish him later." Said Frieza.  
  
Meanwhile Raditz is facing Vegeta and winning.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. We are both super saiyan 3s but you can't even land a punch on me." Said Raditz.  
  
"Stop mocking me." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta tried to punch Raditz but he missed. He tried a kick but he missed. He tried a ki blast but missed. Raditz sent a barrage of kicks at Vegeta. He finished his onslaught with a few ki blasts to Vegeta's head. This time the prince was knocked but Raditz didn't kill him. He dragged him to where Uub was lying and dropped him there.  
  
Back with Rage, North Kai and South Kai. Even the Kais are losing badly. Tien, Pikon and Olibu came and tried to help but Rage was still more powerful than all of them. Natron came along and started killing Tien, Pikon and Olibu. He slashed them a few times before they went unconscious as well. Natron just dropped them over with the rest of them. Next were the Kais. They were electrocuted to unconsciousness. They were out with the others.  
  
Nova was next. Sin shot him in the back of the neck and than broke his arm. He deposited Nova with the others.  
  
Next was West Kai. 17 punched her head like a punching bag about 10 times before she went unconscious. Just to make sure 17 fired a Power Blitz at her and then put her with the others.  
  
Piccolo was next. Garlic kicked him far from the others so no one would see him.  
  
"Its game over Piccolo." Said Garlic.  
  
Garlic out 90% of his power into one punch and hit Piccolo hard and deposited him with the others.  
  
Goku flew over to Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Gohan with Broly hot on his tail.  
  
"What is it dad." Asked Goten.  
  
"Where is the rest of the gang?" Said Goku.  
  
"You're right. We are the only ones here." Said Pan.  
  
"Guys let's split up and search for..." Goku was cut off by Broly hitting one of his pressure points and knocking him out.  
  
Cell and Sin knocked out the rest of them.  
  
"Let the real fun begin." Said Sin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Why do you think the gang was spared? Review please. Thanks. 


	17. The Ritual

Chapter 17: The Ritual  
  
The bad guys have just knocked the gang unconscious and have taken them to their castle.  
  
"When do we get to blow up the earth." Asked Broly.  
  
"We will get to that after the ritual." Said Broly.  
  
Sin got some wood and through all of the good guys into it. He then lit the fire and said some magic words. Then the gang was covered in blue fire but they didn't burn.  
  
"What is this ritual supposed to do?" asked Cooler.  
  
"It does two things. One is it will drain these fools of their energy and transfer it to us. Then it will kill them and they can never return, even with the dragon balls." Said Sin.  
  
"I wish this would hurry up." Said 17.  
  
"It will drain them one by one and then kill them when they are all drained. It will take a while." Said Sin.  
  
Soon enough the ritual began. First up to be drained was the weakest, Bulla. Then came Tien, Piccolo, Pan, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
"This power is incredible. I can't wait until we get the rest of them." Said Garlic Jr.  
  
Then Uub was up. Than Nova. Than Pikon and Olibu. Than the Kais. All that is left are Goku and Vegeta. While Vegeta was being drained he and Goku became conscious again. The villains didn't notice because the two of them were covered in flames. Goku tried to run out of the flames but it was to hot. He tried becoming super saiyan. It didn't work. Not even super saiyan 2 or 3 were powerful enough to break through the flamed. Goku became super saiyan 4 but before he could run through the flames he felt strange. He looked around and found out that Vegeta was done being drained. It was Goku's turn. Goku could not sustain super saiyan 4 because of his loss of energy. He reverted to normal. He had to find a way out. Than it hit him. He had to use instant transmition. He grabbed every one and tried to do it but he couldn't.  
  
"Kakorat, take what remains of my power. This crazy ritual didn't take all of it." Vegeta said weakly.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta."  
  
Just before Goku was finished being drained he instant transmited everyone out of there.  
  
"Hey why are the flames stopping." Asked Cell.  
  
When the flames were gone they could see no one there.  
  
"Did it work" asked Broly.  
  
"No. we don't have enough saiyan energy in us. Goku must have gotten them out some how. Look for them." Said Sin.  
  
"I think Goku used his ridiculous instant transmition technique." Said Cell.  
  
"You know that move to, don't you Cell?" asked Frieza.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Than find them." Said Cell.  
  
"It is not that simple. I have to know where to go to find them. I cannot just poof to anywhere." Said Cell.  
  
"Then we will force them out. We will start killing." Said Sin.  
  
When Goku reappeared he was on the planet of Kibito Kai.  
  
"Goku, you made it." Said Kibito Kai."  
  
"Yup I did..." Goku fainted before he could finish.  
  
"Quick you fool. Give them senzu beans." Said Old Kai.  
  
Dende distributed the beans and when everyone was up and okay they had a talk.  
  
"Okay, our opponents have us beaten. They stole our power but now we have it back but they still have what they stole. I hate to say it but I don't have any ideas." Said Goku.  
  
"We just have to try harder and work together. They accomplished that and that's how they beat us." Said Gohan.  
  
"Uh, you guys. You should see this. The villains are scouring the earth looking for you." Said Kibito Kai.  
  
"Then we have to go." Said Goku.  
  
Kibito Kai took them to earth so Goku could save energy.  
  
The bad guys were in West City killing every one. Luckily Bulma and the others in her family escaped. Right before Cell fired at an old man Trunks stepped in and kicked him away.  
  
Everyone powered to their maximums besides the bad guys, Vegeta and Goku who only went super saiyan 3 (Sorry Super Saiyan 4 Chichi.). Broly powered up to maximum and so did Raditz.  
  
"Its payback time!" said Goku.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Sorry for the short chapter. Do you think I should slow down with the updating or not. I updated like 2 or three times today. Should I update once a day. Answer me please. Review please. Thanks. 


	18. A Great Loss

Chapter 18: A Great Loss  
  
The two sides of the battle powered up and then flew towards there opponents.  
  
"Let's do this." Said Goku.  
  
Broly and Goku flew in first followed by the rest of them. Broly wanted to kill Goku so he went for him. Broly tried to punch Goku but he dodged it and fired a ki blast at him. Broly deflected it and then disappeared. Goku tried to follow his energy signal but he was to fast. Suddenly Goku was hit by a powerful ki blast from Broly. Goku still couldn't see him.  
  
"What's the matter Kakorat? Are you having trouble finding me?" asked Broly as he was speeding through the air.  
  
"I've got to find him. He's... there!" Goku said as he kicked Broly in the stomach.  
  
"Lucky shot." Said Broly.  
  
Goku unleashed a barrage of punches at Broly's stomach. He finished his maneuver by kicking Broly in the head and then firing a blast at him. Broly wasn't even hurt by the blast. Broly punched him in the stomach a few times and fired a ki blast at his head. Goku sent a barrage of kicks at Broly but he dodged them all. Then Broly grabbed Goku's head and started squeezing it. Then he grabbed Goku by his long hair.  
  
"You can't beat me at that level Kakorat. It's too weak. Show me you're fool power." Said Broly as he put his hand to Goku's face. He fired a monstrous blast and sent Goku flying into a pillar of rocks causing it to collapse on him.  
  
Suddenly the rocks were engulfed in yellow energy as Goku emerged.  
  
"You want to see my true power Broly? Well here it is!" Goku cried as he powered up to super saiyan 4.  
  
"Well Kakorat, that is a very high level but I don't think it will be enough. After all, I've been practicing." Said Broly.  
  
"We will just have to see about that. You will never know until I try." Said Goku.  
  
"Then try." Said Broly.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!" cried Goku.  
  
The wave completely engulfed Broly and took him into the sky before it blew up. Goku knew it was over so he flew over to help Goten as he was double teamed by Cell and android 13.  
  
"Just give up kid. You are outnumbered." Said 13.  
  
"I don't think so." Said Goku as he flew in to help his son.  
  
"Well, the great hero himself has come to die." Said Cell.  
  
Goten flew towards 13 and sent a barrage of punches at him. 13 easily dodged them and was about to fire his attack when Goku interfered and kicked his head off. Goten finished it by blowing it up.  
  
"That's what I mean by teamwork." Said Goku.  
  
"Well, do you think you have won? You are wrong. We still have your power from the ritual. We have your super saiyan levels of power." Said Cell as he powered up to a level like super saiyan 4.  
  
"It can't be." Said Goten.  
  
"Oh but it can. Know let's see who prevails in this battle." Said Cell with a chuckle.  
  
"Goten get out of here. Go help Pan. Cell has far surpassed your level of power." Said Goku.  
  
"Okay dad." Said Goten.  
  
"No one leaves unless I say so. If you don't want to play then you will have to die. DEATH BEAM" cried Cell.  
  
"Goten look out." Said Goku.  
  
Goku was too late. The blast went right through Goten's shoulder because he moved when he turned around. Goten fell to the ground and though still super saiyan. He was wiggling around when Cell fired another blast that hit his stomach. Goten stopped wiggling.  
  
"Goten no. Cell you will pay for that." Cried Goku.  
  
Goku flew towards Cell and punched a hole right in his stomach. Then he punched a hole in his chest. Then he flew back and in a rage he put his hands together.  
  
"SUPER KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" Cried Goku.  
  
"That's not enough Goku. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" said Cell as he regenerated the holes in him.  
  
The two blasts met and it looked like Cell was winning. His blast was about to hit Goku when a blast hit Cell. Cell looked back and saw Goten.  
  
"That one is for..." Goten couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Goten's sacrifice allowed Goku to overwhelm Cell's blast. Goku was sure it was over. He flew down to Goten.  
  
"Goten, I am so sorry this happened. I wish it was me." Said Goku as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Goku. You will see him soon." Said Cell.  
  
"What! How did you survive that?" asked Goku.  
  
"It was simple. When the blast hit me I thought I was doomed. Then I remembered the instant transmition. I was mostly gone but I was able to use the technique and regenerate. You can't beat me Goku. You used too much energy in your last attack." Said Cell.  
  
Goku knew Cell was right but he still tried to power up. When he did he turned back to normal.  
  
"No, not know." Said Goku.  
  
"Well, this will be easier than I thought." Said Cell.  
  
"Wrong again Cell." Said Trunks as he came.  
  
"Trunks you can't beat him." Said Goku.  
  
"So what. I will die trying. What happened to Goten?" asked Trunks.  
  
"That monster killed him." Said Goku.  
  
"What! That's it." Said Trunks as he flew towards Cell.  
  
"Trunks stop."  
  
Trunks looked back and saw Vegeta standing there.  
  
"You cannot face him like that." Said Vegeta. "Hey you three. I have had a change in heart. I will not kill you yet. You may go fight other battles. I want to see you suffer first. Oh, and I want you to remember that I am not the strongest of us bad guys." Said Cell as he flew off.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Break time is up." Said a super saiyan 3 Raditz.  
  
Raditz kicked Vegeta in the face and then blasted him.  
  
"Raditz you are just asking to die aren't you." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta you know you can't beat me. I will not let you go to super saiyan 4." Said Raditz.  
  
"Fine Raditz I will fight you now but be prepared to die." Said Vegeta as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - What did you think? Review please. 


	19. The Villain's Breakdown

Chapter 19: The Villain's Breakdown  
  
Piccolo is fighting Garlic Jr.  
  
"Come on Piccolo. Can't you do better than that?" asked Garlic Jr.  
  
Piccolo flew towards Garlic and punched him in the stomach. It hit but did no damage. Piccolo kept punching but still did no damage. Then it was Garlic's turn to attack. He grabbed Piccolo's head and through him against the side of big boulder.  
  
"Piccolo that's it. You lose the game." He said as his fist was covered with red energy.  
  
"No Garlic, it is your turn to get out of here." He said.  
  
Piccolo put most of his power into one punch and punched a hole through Garlic's stomach.  
  
"Do you really think that would stop me?" Asked Garlic.  
  
"No but this will. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON." He cried as he unleashed his attack.  
  
The blast went right through Garlic's face. He just regenerated it though. Piccolo fired one more blast at him. Garlic just deflected it away.  
  
"Strike three Piccolo. You're out." Said Garlic Jr.  
  
"Wrong you freak. Change into chocolate." Said Uub  
  
The attack hit Garlic and turned him into chocolate.  
  
"Thanks Uub." Said Piccolo.  
  
"No problem. Are you hungry?" he joked.  
  
"Yup. I'll take that." He said.  
  
Piccolo gobbled up Garlic and became stronger.  
  
Then Frieza showed up and challenged the two of them.  
  
Meanwhile Goku was looking for Gohan. Gohan had the sunzu beans and Goku needed to refill his energy.  
  
Goku found him helping West Kai fight 17.  
  
"Gohan I need a..."  
  
Goku was interrupted by Natron's claw slashing him.  
  
"Dad." Said Gohan as he flew towards Natron.  
  
"Well if it isn't Goku's son. Have you come for a beating to?" asked Natron.  
  
Gohan went super saiyan 2 and kicked Natron's fat head. Then he flew back to Goku.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yup, I'm fine but could you give me a senzu bean?" asked Goku.  
  
"Sure." Said Gohan as he gave Goku a bean.  
  
Goku ate the bean and felt great. Then he told Gohan to stay and fight Natron while he helped West Kai.  
  
Goku flew over to West Kai and appeared in front of her and deflected 17's blast just in time.  
  
"Two against one isn't fair Goku. I guess you won't mind if I ask for some help. Hey, 14 and 15 come here and help me." Said 17.  
  
The two weaker androids came to help their companion. 15 flew in first only to be blasted by West Kai. Goku powered up to super saiyan 4 and sent a ki blast at 14. Before it hit 17 appeared in front of 14 and absorbed the blast.  
  
West Kai came in and kicked 17 in the stomach. 17 quickly recovered and blasted West Kai away. Goku flew towards android 15 and kicked a hole in his chest and finished him by blowing him up. West Kai did the same to 14.  
  
"Well 17, you're back on your own." Said Goku.  
  
"I don't need help to defeat you." Said 17 as he powered up to the super saiyan 4 like level.  
  
"Can all of you do that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
Goku flew in and punched 17 a few times and then hopped over him and kicked his head. It didn't come of this time. West Kai flew in and attacked 17's legs and then kicked his chest.  
  
"It's my turn." 17 said.  
  
He quickly turned around to counter Goku's punch and then responded with a blast to his face. Goku was sent crashing to the ground. West Kai appeared above him and tried to kick him but she missed. 17 sent a barrage of punches at her and finished his assault with a Power Blitz attack to her stomach.  
  
Goku flew over to West Kai and told her a plan. In fact it was the same plan used to beat 17 before.  
  
West Kai fired multiple ki blast at 17 and he absorbed all of them. West Kai kept firing. Goku flew up with his fist covered in blue energy.  
  
"SUPER DRAGON FIST." He cried.  
  
Goku punched through him and came out the other side.  
  
"ULTRA THUNDER WAVE" she cried.  
  
The bolt of lightning blew up 17.  
  
Gohan was still fighting Natron.  
  
"Come on Gohan. I thought you were stronger than this." Said Natron.  
  
Gohan went for Natron's claws. He flew up to one of his hands and broke Natron's nails off. He did the same with the other hand.  
  
"You will pay for that you little runt. I will beat you with one of your moves. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" Said Natron.  
  
"We'll see who has the better wave. KA-ME-HA-ME-HA." Said Gohan.  
  
The two blasts collided with each other. Natron had the upper hand so far. Then Gohan remembered what he did to beat Cell.  
  
"I have to remember what I'm fighting for." Gohan said to himself.  
  
That did it. Gohan's wave completely toppled Natron's. The blast destroyed him once and for all.  
  
Meanwhile Pikon and Olibu were facing Rage Shenron. It appeared that Rage had the upper hand. He was firing thunder waves everywhere. The two of them couldn't escape the multiple attacks. Rage stopped firing the thunder waves and fired electric slime balls at the two fighters. The balls hit them and they put into little slime balls.  
  
"Feel the burn." Said Rage.  
  
As soon as he said that the slime balls started shocking Pikon and Olibu. When the shock stopped Rage slapped the two slime balls two the ground causing them to break.  
  
"Hey Olibu, I have an idea." Pikon said.  
  
Olibu understood the plan and the both of them started chopping up the slime giant. When about 50% of it was gone the two of them flew backwards.  
  
"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK"  
  
"AQUA FLASH ATTACK"  
  
Pikon fired his attack first and burned off 25% of the remaining slime. Olibu fired his attack second and put the fire out but caused Rage to short circuit. The water drained his electrical energy so the remaining slime was destroyed. The two warriors finished rage with a blast to through his head and chest.  
  
Tien was fighting Cooler and losing badly. (Just so every one knows, Cooler is not in his metal form.) Tien threw a punch at Cooler. He easily dodged it and responded with a ki blast to his face.  
  
"Come on human. Entertain me." Said Cooler with a smirk.  
  
Tien flew into the air and prepared for a tri beam.  
  
"Take this you freak. TRI-BEAM!!" cried Tien.  
  
The blast hit Cooler hard and sent him crashing through the ground. (A lot like he did with Cell) Tien fired another and then one more. Then he waited for the right moment to split into four. Cooler came out of the hole raging mad. He flew towards Tien with great speed.  
  
"Not yet. Not yet." He said to himself.  
  
Cooler was soon right below him and he was about to attack.  
  
"Now."  
  
Tien split into four and punched Cooler back into the hole. All for Tiens prepared for another attack.  
  
When Cooler came out of that hole Tien was ready.  
  
"QUADRUPLE TRI-BEAM!" He cried.  
  
The four Tiens fired the attack and it hit Cooler with tremendous force. Cooler was sent right back into the hole. Because of all of the attacks Tien fainted and fell on the ground.  
  
When Cooler came out of the hole he was furious not to mention badly injured. He saw that Tien had fainted so he flew over to him.  
  
"Now die you worthless scum. DEATH BEAM." He said.  
  
Tien regained consciousness just in time to move and dodge the blast.  
  
"DODON RAY." He said.  
  
The blast went straight through Cooler's heart.  
  
"That was too close." Tien said to himself.  
  
Uub was still fighting Frieza. The battle was pretty even. Frieza had powered up to a level like super saiyan 3.  
  
"You fool. Do you really think you can beat me? I am invincible." Frieza said.  
  
"No you're not. You died before." Said Uub.  
  
"So what."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Uub flew towards Frieza and kicked him in the face. Frieza just ignored it and punched Uub in the stomach. Frieza thought of a plan to beat Uub.  
  
"Hey, human boy. Why don't you turn me into chocolate?"  
  
"Okay. Change into chocolate."  
  
The blast was fired. All was going according to Frieza's plan. He blew the attack back at Uub. When it hit him he was turned to chocolate. Frieza walked up to the piece of chocolate. Uub had expected this so he knew how to reverse the spell. Right before Frieza picked him up Uub turned back to normal and turned Frieza to chocolate. Uub didn't like human chocolate so he just squashed it.  
  
Vegeta was fighting Raditz. Both were super saiyan 3. Raditz had sent a barrage of punches at Vegeta. After that he kicked him into a pillar of rocks and blasted him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. I will give you this one chance to become a super saiyan 4. Go ahead if you can." Said Raditz.  
  
Vegeta struggled to power up but he was too damaged to. Raditz noticed this and took advantage of it.  
  
"Well if you won't I will. I learned how when we drained you of your energy." Said Raditz, as he became super saiyan 4.  
  
Vegeta was so mad that he emerged from the rubble and transformed.  
  
"Lets go Raditz." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Very well." Raditz replied.  
  
Vegeta fired a ki blast at Raditz but he just deflected it back at him. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Raditz and decked him in the neck. Raditz responded by turning around at kneeing Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta flew up into the air and powered up.  
  
"FINAL FLASH." Vegeta yelled.  
  
The blast went straight for Raditz but be fore it hit it went up. Raditz looked to where it went and stopped his defense. Vegeta took this opportunity to punch him in the stomach. Then he kicked him into a pillar of rocks. Vegeta motioned for his blast to hit Raditz know and it did.  
  
"Very good strategy Vegeta." Said Raditz as he emerged from the rubble.  
  
"Why won't you die?" Vegeta cried as he sent a barrage of ki blasts at Raditz.  
  
Raditz dodged most of them. Then he blocked Vegeta's fist nearly slamming into his stomach. Raditz was starting to lose his advantage as Vegeta started to punch and kick him at an accelerated rate. It wasn't long before Raditz couldn't block anymore. When Raditz was badly injured Vegeta flew back a bit and readied an attack.  
  
"This is your end Raditz. SUPER FINAL FLASH." He cried.  
  
Raditz couldn't even withstand any of it as he was incinerated by the blast.  
  
Now the good guys had the advantage. They had narrowed their opponents to but the bad guys may have a secret tactic left or did the good guys not totally kill their opponents.  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Remind me if I forgot to kill someone. Cell and Sin should be the only ones left. Which of those two should be the last villain standing. Give me some suggestions. Thanks. Review please. Thanks. 


	20. They Are Not All Dead

Chapter 20: They Are Not All Dead  
  
The good guys have the advantage in this battle so far. They have about 13 fighters (I think) and the bad guys have two. These stats are about to change.  
  
Sin and Cell are against impossible odds. They are outnumbered by 11. Now they are watching each others backs.  
  
"Sin, why don't you just give up? You cannot win." Goku said.  
  
"That is incorrect Goku." Said Cell as he and Sin powered up to their super saiyan 4-like powers.  
  
"We will just have to see about that." Said Vegeta.  
  
Goku and Vegeta both went super saiyan 4 and charged Sin and Cell. The others powered up to their maximum and followed. Vegeta went for Cell and Goku went for Sin.  
  
Goku threw a punch at Sin but he easily dodged it. Then Sin disappeared and reappeared above Goku and kicked him to the ground. Then Trunks came in with kick to Sin's head followed by a barrage of punches. Sin wasn't hurt much by the attack. Then Uub came in and punched him in the stomach and then fired a few ki blasts at his legs.  
  
"You pitiful mosquitoes. Get out of my way." He cried.  
  
Once he said that he punched Trunks five times and ended his assault with a ki blast at his chest and then kicked Uub in the chest and then fired a ki blast at his face. Then he dodged a ki blast that came from behind him. He turned around and saw Goku flying at him. Sin dodged the punch that Goku sent and gave him a barrage of kicks. Then he grabbed his leg and through him at Tien who was coming at him.  
  
"Who's next?" Said Sin with a chuckle.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was pounding Cell. He unleashed 15 punches even though it looked like one punch. Cell got angry and kicked Vegeta in the face and then disappeared and reappeared above Vegeta.  
  
"GALIC GUN!!" cried Cell.  
  
Vegeta looked up in horror as his own attack was used against him. The blast hit him and sent him crashing into the ground. South Kai appeared above Cell and pummeled him to the ground. Then North and West Kai fired ki blasts at him. Cell emerged from the rubble unharmed. Then Vegeta flew up to Cell and kicked him in the head. To his dismay it did no damage.  
  
"Vegeta let me show you one of my newest attacks. I call it DIMENSION KA-ME- HA-ME-HA!" cried Cell.  
  
Right before the blast hit Vegeta a hole opened before him, sucking the blast into it.  
  
"Well that was scary." Said Vegeta sarcastically.  
  
"It's not over you fool." Said Cell.  
  
Once he said that a hole opened behind Vegeta and the blast came out and hit him. The blast carried him towards Cell. When the blast was close to Cell he kicked Vegeta further into the blast causing Vegeta to yell in pain.  
  
"So what did you think of it Vegeta?" asked Cell with a chuckle.  
  
Vegeta was just falling to the ground. Suddenly a ki blast hit him from out of nowhere. Even Cell was amazed. He looked to the source and saw Broly. Vegeta got up a little dazed.  
  
"I thought Kakorat killed you." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well you thought wrong. I was just unconscious for a little while. Now I'm back." Broly said with a smirk.  
  
"Then I will kill you." Vegeta yelled.  
  
Vegeta flew towards Broly and punched his stomach. It did no damage.  
  
"That might have hurt me before the ritual but now it just tickles." He said as he went to the super saiyan 4 like power.  
  
Broly kicked Vegeta in the stomach and then slapped his head a few times to get him aggravated. Vegeta got so mad that he became careless. He was blinded by anger. He fired multiple ki blasts at West Kai thinking she was Broly.  
  
"My Goodness Vegeta, you should calm down." Said Broly.  
  
"Shut up. BIG BANG ATTACK." He cried.  
  
The blast hit Pikon instead of Broly. Olibu flew towards Vegeta and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta. You are attacking the wrong people." Said Olibu.  
  
Olibu pinned Vegeta and kept trying to calm him.  
  
"Get of me you fool." He said in a rage.  
  
Vegeta blew Olibu away and charged at Broly and kicked him. This time the blow hurt because of Vegeta's anger. Vegeta sent a barrage of hard punches at Broly. Now Broly backed away from the assault but Vegeta kept punching. Now Broly was getting angry.  
  
"ENOUGH, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH." Cried Broly as he powered up and blew Vegeta away.  
  
Broly became twice as big as he lost all control. This caused Vegeta to calm down and control his powers once more.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY THIS WORTHLESS PLANET AND EVERYTHING ON IT." Broly said as he flew into the air.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"NOW DIE!!!! ULTIMATE DEATH FLARE ATTACK!!!!" he cried.  
  
The monstrous beam was launched and even Sin and Cell knew that it was the end of everyone including themselves.  
  
"Sin, we have to stop him." Said Cell  
  
The plan was to destroy the earth. It wasn't to destroy it along with the bad guys. Now the bad guys would do something no one knew a villain could do. They were going to save the planet they wanted to destroy.  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Review please. Thanks. 


	21. The Greatest Surprise

Chapter 21: The Greatest Surprise  
  
Broly prepared to fire his blast. In case you have forgotten he got really mad and flew into the air and prepared his attack.  
  
Goku assembled the good guys and they all powered up for their best attacks.  
  
Finally Broly launched his attacks but the Z Fighters were ready.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" Goku  
  
"FINAL FLASH" Vegeta  
  
"BUSTER CANNON" Trunks  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" Piccolo  
  
"TRI-BEAM" Tien  
  
"NOVA STAR" Nova  
  
"MASENKO-HA" Gohan  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" Pan  
  
"ULTRA THUNDER WAVE" West Kai  
  
"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK" Pikon  
  
"AQUA FLASH ATTACK" Olibu  
  
"ULTRA AQUA WAVE" South Kai  
  
"ULTRA FLAME WAVE" North Kai  
  
The 13 blasts met Broly's blast and pushed against each other.  
  
"Do you really think you can win?" asked Broly.  
  
Broly's blast started gaining the advantage even though he was outnumbered.  
  
"Come on you guys. We can do this. We have to try harder." Said Goku.  
  
The good guys pushed even harder and pushed Broly's blast back to the middle.  
  
"Kakorat, I have an idea. Ask the people of earth for energy." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Good idea. People of earth, can you hear me. Evil has invaded our world and it's about to destroy our planet. Lift up your hands and give me your energy." Said Goku.  
  
The people of earth raised their hands and transferred there energy. With Goku's new power he increased the power of his blast and started to push Broly's blast back.  
  
"You fools. Don't you get it? I am the Legendary Super Saiyan. I have no equals in power." Said Broly as he increased the power of his mighty blast.  
  
"It can't be." Said Goku.  
  
"He's to strong." Said Gohan.  
  
"What are you fools mumbling? Are you praying before you die?" Asked Broly.  
  
Broly increased his power and it pushed against the good guy's blast. In fact the blast was almost at the good guy's hands.  
  
"Guys, I hate to say it but I don't think we can win this one." Said Vegeta.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!"  
  
"MEGA DEATH CARMA BALL!!!"  
  
The good guys tried to turn around. They did manage to see an amazing sight.  
  
"It can't be." Said Gohan.  
  
Cell and Sin were helping the good guys.  
  
"Remember Goku, this changes nothing between us." Said Sin.  
  
"Of course." Said Goku.  
  
With that the good guys' blast was starting to over power Broly's. This made Broly even angrier.  
  
"So you want to help them. Fine. I will still destroy this planet." Said Broly in a rage.  
  
"Broly listen to yourself. That blast will kill us all. The plan wasn't to kill us along with this planet." Said Cell.  
  
It looked like Cell's words were calming Broly down. It was also weakening his blast. The good guys started to weaken there attacks as well.  
  
"That's it Broly. Calm down." Said Sin.  
  
Broly went down to his normal state but kept his blast going. The good guys powered down too.  
  
"Suckers." Said Broly as he powered up again and his blast became powerful again.  
  
He tricked them. He led them into a false sense of security. Broly's blast plowed right through the good guys' weak blast.  
  
"Dad look!!!!! The blast is coming back." Gohan cried.  
  
But it was too late. The blast had come back and hit the good guys.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Did the good guys survive? Not even I know. Review please. Thanks. 


	22. Once A Villain Always A Villain

Chapter 22: Once A Villain Always A Villain  
  
Broly's blast had just hit the good guys.  
  
"Well, even with those other fools help I still came out victorious. Wait a minute. Why is the planet still here?" Broly said to himself.  
  
When the smoke cleared Broly saw a big blue orb of energy. Then Broly realized that Cell and Sin had created the barrier. The barrier protected the planet from the blast. Everyone was unconscious but Cell and Sin.  
  
"How dare you two fools betray our cause." Yelled Broly.  
  
"Now Broly you know we didn't do it to save these pitiful specimens. You know we did it to protect ourselves." Said Sin.  
  
"So know can we blow it up?" asked Broly.  
  
"Yes, but use a blast that will not kill us to." Said Cell.  
  
"Got it." Said Broly.  
  
"DEATH FLARE ATT..."  
  
"Well get on with it." Said Sin.  
  
Broly was interrupted by a fist slammed into his stomach. Cell and Sin looked and saw Goku. Then Goku put his fists together and slammed Broly to the ground.  
  
"Good shot Goku." Said Cell.  
  
"Are you two going to get back to terrorizing the world?" asked Goku.  
  
"Actually Broly was about to blow up the planet when you came in." said Sin.  
  
"Then why did you save us and the planet?" asked Goku.  
  
"That blast would have killed us to." Cell said.  
  
"Oh. Well let's pick up where we left off." Said Goku.  
  
"Gladly but now you're the one outnumbered." Said Broly as he flew up.  
  
"Outnumbered but not outmatched." Said Goku.  
  
"Oh a smart mouth huh. Well I hope you're ready to have your face remolded." Said Broly as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Broly flew towards Goku and punched him in the stomach. Then Cell came in and kicked him in the head. Next was Sin who fired a ki blast at his chest. Goku recovered quickly and powered up. He disappeared and reappeared above Sin and slapped him a few times before kicking him into a pillar of rocks. Then he went for Cell. He sent a barrage of punches at him and then put his hands on Cell's stomach and blasted him away. Last but not least was Broly. Goku fired a ki blast at him to distract him. When Broly deflected it Goku punched him in the chest. Then he kicked him a few times and then through him at Cell as he tried to get up.  
  
"Come on guys. You can do better than that." Said Goku.  
  
The others started to wake up and wondered why they were alive. Goku flew down to them and explained every thing.  
  
"You can't be serious. Cell and Sin saved us." Trunks said.  
  
"Yup." Said Goku.  
  
"Enough talk." said Sin as he emerged from the rubble.  
  
Vegeta flew at Sin and punched him in the head before he sent a barrage of kicks at his stomach.  
  
"Die you stupid dragon." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta kept kicking and kicking until Sin grabbed his foot. Vegeta just used his other foot to kick him causing Sin to drop his foot. Then Vegeta elbowed Sin's neck a few times trying to break it. Sadly he was unsuccessful. Vegeta got angry and flew into the air and fired multiple ki blasts at Sin. Sin dodged them all and flew at Vegeta and decked him in the head. Vegeta turned around and punched Sin in the stomach. Then he flew back and fired a barrage of ki blasts at him.  
  
"Well Vegeta, you have gotten much stronger since the last time we fought."  
  
"Are you serious? I didn't realize." Vegeta said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Sin disappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta and sent him a barrage of punches followed by a barrage of kicks. Last but not least the barrage of ki blasts. Vegeta was sent into the sir. Sin disappeared and reappeared above Vegeta and kicked him back to the ground. Vegeta yelled in pain as he hit the ground hard.  
  
Meanwhile Goku went to fight Broly and the others went to fight Cell. Broly threw seven punches at Goku but he dodged them all and responded with a kick to Broly's head.  
  
"You can't beat me Kakorat, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan." Said Broly.  
  
"That may be true Broly but super saiyan 4 is actually legendary super saiyan two." Said Goku.  
  
"Did you think I didn't know that? Of course I did. I am actually a super saiyan 4 but I crammed all of my power into this form." Said Broly.  
  
"Interesting. Now let's continue." said Goku.  
  
"With pleasure." Said Broly.  
  
Broly went for Goku's legs. Goku tried to jump out of Broly's path but Broly grabbed Goku's legs and then flew up and threw him to the ground. Broly finished his assault with a few ki blasts.  
  
Goku came out of the rubble and flew straight at Broly. Broly dodged the punch that Goku threw and flew into the air. He put a green ki ball into each of his hands and then put his hands above his head. The two ki balls seemed to be attracted to each other as they came together. The ki ball got bigger and bigger. Goku realized what Broly was creating. It was Goku's best attack. The Spirit Bomb. Goku's calm face turned to one of fear.  
  
"This is my newest attack. I think you know it. SPIRIT BOMB." Cried Broly as he unleashed the attack.  
  
Goku knew he couldn't fly out of the way because the earth would be hit. Broly unleashed the attack and when it hit Goku he tried to push it back but he couldn't so the big ball just pushed him. Goku knew the only way to save the earth. He just didn't know if he could survive it. He tried with all his might to redirect the ball back to Broly. It worked but the ball to Goku with it as it redirected itself to Broly. Broly didn't see it coming. He was to busy laughing his head off. The ball hit him and took the both of them up into the air until it exploded. Then the two of them fell to the floor and returned to their normal states and became unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile everyone else but Vegeta was fighting Cell. Cell flew towards Pan and punched her in the stomach and then blasted her to the ground. Uub punched him in the stomach but it did little damage.  
  
"Change into chocolate." Said Uub.  
  
"That trick won't work." Said Cell as he blew the beam back at him.  
  
Uub flew out of the way and blasted Cell. He dodged it but before he could attack Tien kicked him in the head. Then he threw a barrage of punches at Cell.  
  
"I really wish that you fools could give me more of a challenge." Said Cell.  
  
Nova flew in and kicked Cell a few times and then punched him in the stomach.  
  
"NOVA STAR."  
  
The blast hit Cell head on and sent him into a pillar of rocks. Cell emerged from the rubble slightly damaged but not really. He powered up and then disappeared. All of the sudden Tien was sent into a mountain of rock. Then Nova was punched in the stomach and thrown at Uub. A blast came out of nowhere and hit the both of them. A foot collided with Pan's head sending her into a big boulder. Cell appeared in the same spot he disappeared from.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Did I do all this?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.  
  
Everyone got up and powered up.  
  
Goku and Broly both awakened and powered up.  
  
Vegeta and Sin powered up.  
  
The good guys had lost round one but now it is time for round two.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Review please. Thanks. I will be out until Sunday do I will update on Monday.  
  
P.S. I'm thinking of writing a story based on the lion king. (Don't ask why) Do you think I should? Answer in review. Thanks. 


	23. Fusion Is Reborn

Chapter 23: Fusion is Reborn  
  
The good guys are preparing for the second round of the battle.  
  
"So are you ready for round two?" asked Cell.  
  
"Let me respond to that in the following way." Said Goku as he flew into the air and blasted Cell.  
  
Cell deflected the blast and flew at Goku. Cell punched Goku in the stomach. As Goku was pushed back Cell caught his leg and blasted him. Then he through him to the ground. Goku flew out of the rubble and kneed Cell in the stomach and then did and uppercut at his chin. Cell powered up and blew Goku away. Goku responded by powering up as well. Then he put a lot of power in one kick and kicked Cell's head off. Just as Goku was about to fire an attack Cell's body regenerated a new head. Cell's other head sprouted a new head. Now there were two Cells.  
  
At this time everyone else had joined the fight. This time Vegeta was fighting Broly. Broly flew at Vegeta and punched him in the chest. Then he disappeared. Vegeta quickly turned around at caught the ki ball that Broly fired at him. Vegeta through it back at him but Broly deflected it. Vegeta flew at him and kicked him a few times in the stomach followed by a barrage of punches at his head. Then he blasted him twice and then kicked him to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile the others were having a rough time with Sin. Tien punched him in the stomach and then disappeared. Once he disappeared, Uub appeared in front of Sin and blasted him.  
  
"Well what was that?" asked Sin as he flew out of the smoke and elbowed Uub in the face.  
  
Trunks and Pan both appeared above Sin and kicked him in the head. Sin looked up and powered up causing them to blow away. The two of them disappeared and so did Sin. In less than a second Pan and Trunks were lying on the ground. Sin sensed something behind him and disappeared again. Suddenly a big ki ball was fired at West Kai. The blast hit her and sent her to the ground. Trunks got up and flew at Sin with his fist engulfed in yellow ki and punched in the head. Sin was surprised at the force of the attack so he was left defenseless.  
  
"TAKE THIS. THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!" cried Pikon as he appeared behind Sin.  
  
The blast hit Sin in the back and severely burned it. North Kai appeared in front of Sin and stabbed him through the stomach. His assault was followed with a powerful ki blast that sent Sin to the ground. Sin had lost his advantage.  
  
Back with Goku, Cell was punching him around like a punching bag. Cell kicked Goku in the stomach and then elbowed him in the face. Then he punched his face a few times before blasting him away. Goku was starting to lose energy and Cell could sense it.  
  
"What's wrong Goku? Are you getting tired?" asked Cell with a big grin on his face.  
  
Vegeta was having the same problem with Broly. The two super saiyan fours decided to go to drastic measures. They knew they had to fuse. Goku and Vegeta blasted Broly and Cell away and then flew back to the ground.  
  
"FUSION-HA" they both said in unison.  
  
Where the two saiyans had been standing was a new warrior, Gogeta. He was in his normal form so the fusion would last longer than 15 minutes.  
  
Cell and Broly were familiar with this technique and knew how long it lasted. The tow of them disappeared in an attempt to waste Gogeta's fused time. When Cell reappeared Gogeta was behind him in super saiyan 2 form. He punched Cell and then unleashed a barrage of kicks at him. While Cell was still trying to recover from the short yet painful attack, Gogeta blasted him into a pillar of rocks. Broly appeared behind Gogeta and punched his back. This did no damage. Gogeta turned around and punched Broly in the stomach. Broly was pushed back by the force of the blow. At that moment Cell flew up out of the rubble.  
  
"Well saiyan, I have to say that your power has greatly increased. I bet you think you have one don't you? Well you're wrong. Did you know that you are not the only one who can fuse?" said Cell.  
  
"Cell, don't fuse with me." Said Broly.  
  
"What!" said Gogeta in a surprised voice.  
  
Cell called Sin and in a blinding flash the two had become one. The new being had Cell's body except he had spikes on his back. Broly went to fight the others so he wouldn't be in the way.  
  
"I don't think we've met." Said the new being.  
  
"No we haven't. I'm Gogeta. And you are..." said Gogeta as he powered up.  
  
"Just call me Cell anyway." He replied as he powered up.  
  
"This is going to be fun. Let's skip the warm-up. I don't have all day." Said Gogeta.  
  
"Well that's too bad. I on the other hand have an unlimited amount of time. I can diffuse whenever I want to." Said Cell.  
  
"Well in that case this is going to be fun."  
  
The two new warriors assumed their fighting stances and just stood there for over a long time. Actually those were just images of them. The two warriors were fighting faster than the speed of light multiplied by ten thousand. Gogeta flew at Cell and punched him in the stomach. Cell easily brushed it off and kneed him in the face. The two fused warriors were attacking with a force that would have broken every bone in any of the others' bodies. Cell blasted Gogeta but he easily dodged it and responded with a blast of his own. Cell disappeared and reappeared above Gogeta and kicked him to the ground. Gogeta decided to try out one of his moves. He stuck up his finger and a little tiny ki ball speared on it.  
  
"TAKE THIS" he cried.  
  
The little ball flew at Cell and went into him. It didn't come out the other side though.  
  
"What was th..."  
  
Before Cell could finish he blew up from the inside. It took a few moments for him to regenerate.  
  
"Well, that was very painful. How did you do that?" asked Cell.  
  
"Simple. I just concentrated my energy into that ball and when it went into to you in took five seconds for it to explode." Said Gogeta.  
  
Cell flew into the air and powered up.  
  
"Interesting. Here is one of my moves. MEGA DEATH SPIRIT BOMB."  
  
Cell fired an enormous blast at Gogeta. Gogeta just stood there and powered up. He raised his hands up and when the ball hit him it pushed against him. Gogeta tried to push it back but it was too big. He powered up to super saiyan 3 and finally pushed it back at Cell. Cell just absorbed the blast back into his body. Once Cell had absorbed it Gogeta let out a big squeal.  
  
"Owwwww. That burned my hands." He said as he blew at his hands.  
  
Gogeta quickly blew at his hands but then he flew up at Cell and the two of them powered up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Review please. 


	24. Gogeta's Breakdown

Chapter 24: Gogeta's Breakdown  
  
Gogeta and Cell are powering up. In case you forgot Cell is Sin and Cell fused. Gogeta has about fifteen minutes before he diffuses.  
  
"Well that was a good warm-up." Said Cell.  
  
Gogeta flew into the air and Cell followed. Gogeta flew up until it looked like he was in the sun.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE" Gogeta cried.  
  
The blinding flash made Cell stop in midair. Cell was now open for an attack.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" cried Gogeta.  
  
Cell was still recovering from Gogeta's last attack so he couldn't dodge it. The blast hit Cell and took him to the ground causing a big explosion. When the smoke cleared Cell was in a million pieces. He regenerated but was still badly bruised.  
  
Cell flew towards Gogeta and threw a punch at him. Before Gogeta could recover Cell punched him again. Then he unleashed a barrage of kicks at his stomach followed by a ki blast to his head. Cell powered up and flew backwards. Gogeta followed him and tried to punch Cell but he flew up causing Gogeta to get his fist stuck in a pillar of rocks. Gogeta felt a finger on his back.  
  
"DEATH RAY"  
  
The blast went through Gogeta's shoulder because he managed to move a little. Gogeta fell to the ground in pain. He went back to his normal form to.  
  
"What a shame. I was expecting more of a challenge from this fool." Said Cell as he diffused back to Cell and Sin.  
  
Sin and Cell started to laugh uncontrollably. Their laughter was stopped when a golden glow enveloped Gogeta's body. He stood up and went super saiyan 4. Cell and Sin quivered in fear because they were no longer fused.  
  
"How did you survive that?" asked Sin.  
  
"Simple. You missed my vital organs. If you hit my stomach I would have died." Gogeta said with a chuckle.  
  
Cell and Sin tried to fuse again but Gogeta stopped them by kicking Sin into a pillar of rock. Gogeta flew at Cell and punched twice and then kicked him in the stomach. Then he kneed Cell in the head and disappeared and reappeared behind Cell. When Cell turned around there was a hand at his face. Gogeta fired a monstrous ki ball at Cell. The ball took him to the ground. When the smoke cleared all that was left of Cell was his top half. Then Sin flew up and tried to punch Gogeta but he missed. Gogeta disappeared and reappeared behind Sin and blasted him at Cell.  
  
"Now you two will die. FINAL KA-ME-HA-ME-HA"  
  
Before he could unleash his attack Gogeta diffused.  
  
"Oh no. Not now." Said Goku.  
  
Cell and Sin could do nothing but laugh.  
  
"You should have finished us when you had the chance. Now you will die." Said Cell.  
  
"I don't think so. We weakened you two a lot while we were still fused." Said Vegeta.  
  
"That may be true but we can still fuse. Watch and learn." Said Cell as he and Sin fused again.  
  
"Oh great. How will we get out of this predicament?" asked Goku.  
  
"Kakorat, we have to fuse again. It is our only hope." Said Vegeta.  
  
"I know but we have to wait an hour before we can." Said Goku.  
  
"Stupid fusion rules." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you sad because I am unbeatable." Said Cell with a chuckle.  
  
Goku and Vegeta responded by powering up and disappearing. Cell ducked to dodge Goku's blow from behind and he stepped to the side to dodge Vegeta's kick.  
  
"You two are just to slow." Said Cell.  
  
Cell punched Goku in the stomach and then kicked Vegeta in the head. Goku and Vegeta flew to opposite sides of Cell and blasted him. When the smoke cleared Cell was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Goku sensed something behind him. He turned around and saw Cell coming towards him. He crossed his arms over his head to block cell's punch. It didn't work though; Cell stopped his attack and blasted Goku instead. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared above Cell and kicked his head. Cell ignored the blow and responded by punching Vegeta's head a few times and then kneed his chest. Cell grabbed his leg and turned around to throw Vegeta at Goku. Goku caught Vegeta but then a ki ball hit the both of them. Goku came charging out of the smoke and unleashed a barrage of punched at Cell's chest. They did no damage. Then Cell used the instant transmission and appeared up in the air. Goku searched for Cell but couldn't find him until it was too late.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" cried Cell.  
  
Goku quickly looked up and saw the monstrous beam headed right towards him. Goku tried to push it back but he was too weak so it blew up on top of him. When the smoke cleared Goku was lying on the ground. He got up and powered up. The minute he started to power up he turned back to his child form. When Vegeta powered up the same happened to him. He went back to normal. The two of them tried to power up to super saiyan 4 again but they were too weak.  
  
"Well this is an unexpected surprise." Said Cell.  
  
Cell diffused back into Cell and Sin.  
  
"Oh this is just perfect. First we can't fuse and now this." Said an enraged Vegeta.  
  
Goku and Vegeta knew there only hope was to get to Trunks and have some senzu beans. The two of then tried to fly over to Trunks but Cell and Sin intercepted them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sin.  
  
Vegeta and Goku focused the little power they had left into one attack. Goku used his power punch on Cell's stomach while Vegeta used his on Sin. These to attacks didn't help much. Cell and Sin quickly recovered and started killing Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta were getting badly bruised and injured. The others started to notice this.  
  
"Hey, Trunks and Pan, we have to go help my dad and Vegeta. Come on." Said Gohan.  
  
"Right." Said Pan and Trunks at the same time.  
  
The three of them went over to help the two injured saiyans.  
  
"Well it seems we get to kill all of the saiyans" said Sin.  
  
Pan, Trunks, and Gohan powered up and attacked Sin and Cell. Gohan took on Cell while Trunks and Pan fought Sin.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" said Broly as he flew over to their battle field. He had beaten everyone else besides them, Nova and South Kai. Nova and South Kai flew over to help also.  
  
Everyone basically formed a line in front of Goku and Vegeta. Broly charged in first and flew towards Gohan. He threw a punch that Gohan dodged. Gohan flew into the air and Broly followed. Broly flew up to Gohan and punched him a few times. Then Gohan remembered something that he had forgotten for along time. He had another level of power. He remembered the hidden power that was released by Old Kai.  
  
"Hey Broly I have a surprise for you." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan powered up to his nearly forgotten level. His hair was black again so Broly thought he was back at normal.  
  
"This is your trick, going back to normal. I'll give you one free hit tough guy." Said Broly with a big smirk on his face. He powered down to super saiyan 2 because of his over-confidence.  
  
"Okay but remember that you asked for it." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan powered up and punched Broly hard in the stomach. Broly was surprised at the ferocity of the attack. Gohan continued his assault with a few more punched. Then he kicked Broly's head and sent him flying. Broly stopped in midair and was very mad.  
  
"How dare you do that to me. You will pay for that." He said.  
  
Broly tried to power up to his legendary form but Gohan stopped him.  
  
"Broly, you made the same mistake I did before. You powered down and I am not going to let you power up again." Gohan said.  
  
"Curse you little ingrate" said Broly.  
  
Gohan kicked Broly in the stomach three times and then unleashed a barrage of punches at his head. Gohan didn't stop punching until he noticed the danger the others were in. Cell and Sin were torturing them. Gohan flew down to help them which gave Broly the chance he needed to power up to his legendary form.  
  
Cell and Sin had gotten by Trunks and Pan and were moving on to Goku and Vegeta. Then Gohan appeared in front of them.  
  
"If you want to get to them than you will have to get through me." Said Gohan.  
  
"Let me handle this punk." Said Broly as he flew down to them in his legendary form.  
  
Gohan flew at Broly and punched him in the stomach. In his mystic form he was able to hurt him a little. Broly was much stronger in his form than Gohan but Gohan was faster thanks to his transformation. In a sense they are even. Broly can't win because he cannot catch Gohan. Gohan can't win because he cannot hurt Broly. Broly tried to punch Gohan but he ducked and responded with a punch of his own. The blow collided with Broly's cheek but he just ignored it. Then the two of them took to the air and powered up.  
  
The battle can go either way now but it seems that the bad guys are winning.  
  
- =- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -  
  
What did you think? Review please. 


	25. Another Surprise

Sorry I didn't update for a while.  
  
Chapter 25: Another Surprise  
  
So far it looks like the bad guys are winning. Goku and Vegeta are still in their normal forms. Sin and Cell are attacking the two of them and Broly is fighting Gohan.  
  
"Come on Gohan. I know you have more power than that."  
  
Broly said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well your speed is looking down big guy." Gohan said in reply.  
  
The two warriors powered up charged each other head on. Gohan punched Broly in the stomach but it did no damage. Gohan continued his assault with a few kicks to Broly's head. Broly caught one of Gohan's feet as he was kicking and threw him to the ground. Gohan flew back up into the air and fired a blast at Broly. He caught it and threw it back at Gohan. Gohan disappeared and reappeared above Broly.  
  
"MASENKO-HA" cried Gohan.  
  
Broly looked up only to be hit by a powerful ki blast. The blast took him to the ground. When Broly emerged he couldn't find Gohan until it was too late. Another blast came crashing into his stomach. When the smoke cleared Broly disappeared. All of the sudden Gohan came crashing to the ground. Gohan got up and powered up. He flew towards Broly and tried to punch him but he missed. He unleashed a barrage of punches but they all missed.  
  
"So Gohan, do you still think that I'm slow?" asked Broly.  
  
Gohan responded by kneeing Broly in the stomach.  
  
"What was that?" Broly said.  
  
Broly slammed his fist into Gohan's chest. Then he kicked him three times before he blasted him with a powerful blast. The blast took him to the ground. Gohan knew he was losing. Actually he hadn't unleashed his full power yet. He was warned a couple of years ago that if he powered up to much he might lose control and start killing everyone. Gohan flew out of the rubble and charged Broly. He tried to punch him but Broly caught his arm and held him like that. Broly put his hand on Gohan's face and fired a ki blast sending him into a pillar of rock. Broly couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were fighting for their lives against Cell. The others were to preoccupied with Sin to notice their predicament. Goku and Vegeta powered up but that only drained their power even more.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you need some of these?" asked Cell as he showed the bag of senzu beans. He had taken them from Trunks.  
  
The two of them tried to take the beans from him but they were to slow. Then Vegeta thought of a plan. Vegeta flew towards Cell and punched him in the chest followed by ten punches to his head. Cell let the weak attacks his him. It didn't take long for Goku to realize Vegeta's plan. HE was distracting Cell. All of the sudden a ki blast slammed into Cell's back. Cell looked for the source of the blast giving Goku his chance to steal the beans. Cell didn't realize it though. He turned and saw that South Kai fired the blast. Cell flew at the Kai and elbowed his head followed by a punch to the stomach. Before Cell could remove his arm South Kai grabbed it. Instead of throwing him the Kai just powered up. Cell realized that his hand was glowing.  
  
"What are you doing you fool?" asked Cell in terror. He could feel South Kai's power increasing fast.  
  
Then South Kai pulled Cell's arm off. I didn't hurt that much but before he could regenerate South Kai threw the arm through Cell's stomach. This really hurt. Cell cried out in pain but his crying stopped when South Kai kicked his head off. South Kai followed his attack by blowing Cell's body up. When he turned to fire at Cell's head he found that he was already regenerating. Cell's whole body was regenerated but one of his arms. Cell flew towards South Kai and punched him with his only hand. Then he put his left shoulder on South Kai's stomach.  
  
"Now it is your turn." Said Cell.  
  
Cell regenerated his arm and it extended right through South Kai's stomach. Cell removed his arm and prepared to fire a ki blast South Kai when he sense a blast coming from behind. He turned around and prepared to deflect it but before he did something got in its way. When the smoke cleared Cell saw that it was Pan. He also found that Goku had fired the blast and Sin had thrown Pan to it. Vegeta and Goku had both already taken some senzu beans but they were still in their normal forms so Cell wouldn't know.  
  
"PAN." Cried Trunks as he rushed to her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this uh, well this love affair but I have people to kill so shut up!" yelled Cell.  
  
"No you don't." cried Goku and Vegeta as they went super saiyan  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this uh, well this love affair but I have people to kill so shut up!" yelled Cell.  
  
"No you don't." cried Goku and Vegeta as they went super saiyan 4.  
  
"What. How. How did you two get back to full power?" asked Cell.  
  
Goku showed him the bag of senzu beans.  
  
"Well you sneaky fool get ready to die."  
  
"Cell let me fight Goku for once." Said Sin as he flew down.  
  
"Oh fine but I get Vegeta." Cell said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Goku flew towards Sin and without holding back punched him in the stomach. Then brought his knee up and kneed his head. Sin tried to punch him but he missed. Goku powered up and blew Sin away.  
  
"SURPRISE" said Broly as he flew in kicked Goku to the ground.  
  
Goku flew up quickly and started to wonder where Gohan was.  
  
"Where is Gohan?" asked Goku.  
  
Broly just pointed the mountain of rubble. Goku flew over there and searched through the rubble.  
  
"Search time is over." Cried Broly.  
  
Broly flew towards Goku and fired a ki blast at him. He deflected away and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Broly and punched him in the stomach. Broly responded by pushing down on Goku's head and then blasted him down. Sin powered up and formed a ki ball in his hand.  
  
"MEGA DEATH..."  
  
Sin was interrupted by an explosion behind him. Everyone turned and saw Gohan. He was raging mad. He started powering up and with each second his hair made it look like he was becoming a super saiyan. In a blinding flash Gohan stopped powering up. Everyone was surprised at what they now saw. Gohan looked like he was a super saiyan but his hair wasn't gold but his eyes were still like and emerald. He had bulked up incredibly. No one knew what had happened. He was too strong to be a false super saiyan. Gohan powered up and then looked at Sin who had stopped his attack.  
  
Suddenly a fist went through Sin's stomach. No one saw that Gohan had flown to him and punched him. Gohan powered up again and his energy incinerated Sin. Everyone was so surprised at Gohan's power. Only Broly knew what had happened because it had happened to him as well.  
  
Beginning of Flashback.  
  
Broly was about twelve and his father was training him. Broly was already a super saiyan two. In order to keep up with his son's power Paragaus had to have a scientist make a device that was put on his hand that would improve his power to Broly's level.  
  
Paragaus flew towards Broly and kicked him a few times before he unleashed a barrage of punches at his stomach.  
  
"Come on Broly you can do better than that." Said Paragaus.  
  
Broly powered up and kicked Paragaus hard on the head. Paragaus responded by putting all of his remaining power into one punch that sent Broly into a pillar of rock. After a few minutes an explosion was made and Broly emerged unharmed. The device on Paragaus' hand was destroyed Broly powered up and his muscles bulged incredibly. His hair turned green and he had transformed. Paragaus had managed to calm Broly after that.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Well I never thought it was possible. There is another Legendary Super Saiyan." Said Broly as he also powered up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Hey I finally started my second fic. It's called The King Of The Saiyans. Please read it. Thanks. Review please. Thanks again. Sorry again for not updating. 


	26. The Clash of The Legends

Chapter 26: The Clash of The Legends  
  
This chapter begins with everyone staring at Gohan. They were all wondering what had happened to him. Goku flew up to him.  
  
"Gohan, what happened to you? Your power has taken a big jump." Goku said.  
  
Gohan responded by kicking his hater in the stomach.  
  
"Gohan, what was that for?" asked Goku.  
  
"You fool. Don't you recognize that power? It resembles mine. How could you not know what happened." Broly said as he flew to them.  
  
"What do you mean Broly?" asked Goku.  
  
"I mean that your son is now longer a weakling. He is now a legendary super saiyan like me. It is only a matter of time before he turns on all of you." Broly said.  
  
"What, Gohan is a Legendary Super Saiyan? I don't believe it." Vegeta said.  
  
"Enough celebrating. It's time to fight. Brace yourself father." Exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"Gohan what's wrong with you?"  
  
Gohan punched Goku hard in the stomach and then kneed his head. Then he unleashed a barrage of punches at Goku. Goku couldn't dodge any of them. Gohan disappeared and reappeared above his father and blasted him to the ground.  
  
"It looks like we don't have to fight anymore. Gohan wants to kill you." Cell said. He and Broly flew to the ground and sat down to watch Gohan kill everyone.  
  
Goku flew out of the rubble and approached Gohan. The two of them disappeared. When they reappeared Goku was in a stranglehold. Goku struggled to get free but suddenly he stopped. A few moments later he broke out of the stranglehold and flew back to the ground.  
  
Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku and grabbed his arm and threw him into the air. Then he flew up and punched him a few times before he kicked him in the stomach. The force of the kick pushed him back. Now the two of them were above a lake. Gohan flew into the water and prepared for one of his favorite tricks. When he reached the lake's floor he fired a ki blast at Goku. Goku saw a light coming from the water and then the blast came out. Goku prepared to block it but Gohan flew out of the water and kicked Goku threw three pillars of rock. Gohan deflected his own blast at Goku causing a big explosion. Suddenly Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, and Nova appeared above Gohan and grabbed his legs and arms.  
  
"Let go of me." Gohan said as he powered up and pushed them back.  
  
Then in an eruption of reddish energy Goku emerged from the rubble. He flew up to Gohan until they were only a few feet away from each other. The rest of the gang flew up as well until they formed a circle around the father and son. Everyone powered up and readied there signature attacks.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" said Goku and Gohan.  
  
Everyone had powered up his or her best attacks. Before they all fired their attacks they all turned to face Cell and Broly.  
  
"TAKE THIS" they all cried. The warriors all combined their attacks just below the center of the circle and created one big ki blast.  
  
Cell and Broly looked in horror as they saw the attacks headed for them. Then they came up with an idea.  
  
"MIRROR BARRIER" the two of them cried.  
  
A huge barrier covered the two of them. The super attacks hit the barrier and pushed against it. Both sides showed no signs of backing down. The struggle carried on and neither side was backing down. The good guys were barely starting to break the barrier. Just as the good guys started to make real progress Tien, West Kai, Pikon, Olibu and North Kai ran out of energy and weakened the attack. They fell to the ground. Next to go were Uub, Piccolo and Nova. Now the battle was pretty much even. Broly and Cell decided that there was only one way to win this collision. They had to put all that remained of their power into the barrier and they did.  
  
"MIRROR REFLECTION"  
  
As soon as those words were spoken the barrier was engulfed in golden energy and it reflected the ki blast back at the Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. The three of them flew out of the way and narrowly escaped the blast. Goku and Vegeta were out of energy so they went back to normal. Gohan however was not weakened in the least. When Gohan looked at the barrier he found it was gone. He saw that Cell was gone. He didn't sense his energy at all. Gohan figured that Cell pushed all of his life force into the barrier and it killed him. Broly on the other hand was just unconscious in his normal form.  
  
"You can stop acting now Broly. I know you're not dead." Gohan said as he powered up.  
  
As if he was answering Gohan quickly got up and powered up.  
  
"Let's go little one. Let's see what you can do. Legend versus Legend." Broly said.  
  
The two of them disappeared. Gohan threw a punch at Broly but he dodged it and then threw one of his own. Gohan ducked to dodge the blow and then put both of his hands on Broly's stomach.  
  
"MASENKO-HA" cried Gohan.  
  
The golden blast carried Broly high into the air before it finally exploded. Gohan knew it wasn't over so he kept his guard up. Then an annoying laugh filled the air. When the smoke cleared Broly was bruised a little but not much damage was done.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Broly said as he powered up.  
  
A ki ball formed in each of Broly's hands. He put his hands in the air and the two balls became one. The black ball of energy began to grow until it was the size of a spirit bomb.  
  
"DARK SHADOW BALL" cried Broly.  
  
Broly fired the big ki ball. Gohan just stood in place and powered up. His fist was engulfed in golden energy. Gohan flew towards the ball with amazing speed.  
  
"SUPER DRAGON FIST" said Gohan.  
  
Gohan punched right threw the ball and destroyed it. He didn't stop there though. He kept going until his fist connected with Broly's stomach. Broly spit out a lot of blood. Then he got his sense back and unleashed a barrage of punches at Gohan. Gohan was tired from his last attack so he couldn't dodge. Broly kept punching until Gohan crossed his arms in front of him and started to block the blows. When Gohan saw an opening in Broly's offense he kicked his stomach a few times, which knocked the wind out of Broly. Broly punched Gohan in the head and threw him into a pillar of rock. In an explosion Gohan emerged from the rubble. Suddenly a golden fist slammed into Broly's stomach. Broly looked and saw that Gohan hadn't moved. Then something hit him again but Gohan wasn't moving. Then Broly figured out what was happening. The Gohan that he saw was just an image. The real Gohan was moving really fast and was punching him. It was then Broly realized he couldn't win. He was to damaged from the other battles.  
  
"Broly, give up. You can't beat me. You're to tired from your previous battles."  
  
"Never. I will never give up. Besides what makes you think that I don't have anymore tricks up my sleeve."  
  
Gohan was finished talking so he continued where he left off. He punched Broly's head twice and then elbowed his chest. Broly tried to hit back but Gohan just dodged all of his attacks. Gohan kicked Broly's cheek and then disappeared. He reappeared above Broly and punched him to the ground. Gohan flew back down as well. Gohan was confident he could win so he approached Broly and turned around. Broly tried to kick Gohan's leg but Gohan jumped up and flipped over to kick Broly deeper into the earth. Then an idea struck Broly. He tunneled underground to where the others were recovering. He came up and grabbed Pan and put his finger in on her cheek. Gohan turned and saw that his daughter was in danger.  
  
"Leave her out of this. Your fight is with me." Gohan said boldly.  
  
"Just give me a minute boy. ENERGY COME TO ME." Broly said.  
  
"Huh?" everyone said.  
  
Suddenly liquid came out of nowhere and hit Broly. Some came from the other battlefield they were at. Gohan started to sense Frieza, Cell, Sin and everyone else.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Gohan.  
  
"You will see." He replied as he released Pan and started to power up. Broly hovered into the air and was surrounded by an orb of golden light. In a blinding flash Broly finished his transformation. When the light died down Broly's power had taken a jump to a level no one thought possible. Even Gohan was afraid now.  
  
"Trunks quick, give everyone a senzu bean. Throw me one two." Cried Gohan.  
  
"I don't think so." Broly said as he pointed his finger at Trunks and fired a ki beam.  
  
"Trunks look out." Cried Vegeta as he pushed his son out of the way. The blast went threw Vegeta's left shoulder. He was the first to get a bean. Trunks distributed a bean to everyone including Gohan. Vegeta and Goku became super saiyan 4, Trunks went super saiyan 2, Pan went super saiyan and everyone else went to their maximum.  
  
"You can't beat me anymore. You should have finished me long ago. Now you will all die." Broly said as he powered up.  
  
"I don't think so." Goku said as all the good guys powered up for the real battle.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? The story is going end pretty soon. Review please. 


	27. The True Battle Begins

Chapter 27: The True Battle Begins  
  
Before I begin I want to point out that in my story I forgot Dabura and General Rildo. Even though they weren't in this story Broly will still have their powers. Now on with the chapter.  
  
Everyone was powering up to face Broly.  
  
"Well, shall we begin?" asked Broly.  
  
Gohan flew in first and punched Broly in the stomach but to his dismay it did no serious damage. Then Goku, Trunks, and Pan formed a triangle around Broly and fired ki blasts at him. Broly put up a ki shield to block the blasts. Uub powered up and kicked Broly and then punched him in the head.  
  
"What was that?" asked Broly.  
  
Broly unleashed a barrage of punches at Uub and then grabbed his leg and threw him at Goku. Then he targeted Gohan, Trunks, Bulla and Pan. He wanted to see Goku and Vegeta's faces when he killed their descendants. Broly started by punching Trunks in the stomach twice and then he grabbed his head and started squeezing. Trunks yelled in pain.  
  
"Let go of him" cried Vegeta as he flew at Broly.  
  
Broly just blasted him away into a pillar of rock. Then Pan came in and tried to punch Broly but he dodged it and grabbed Pan's head also. Bulla and Gohan fired five ki blasts at Broly and they all hit. This caused Broly to take his attention off Trunks and Pan. Trunks and Pan put ki balls into their hands.  
  
"BUSTER CANNON"  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA"  
  
Trunks and Pan fired their attacks at Broly's stomach causing him to let go of them. The two attacks carried Broly high into the air before it exploded. When the smoke cleared Broly was bruised a little bit.  
  
"DEATH BEAM" he said.  
  
Broly fired the attack at Gohan but Nova pushed him out of the way so it went through Nova's chest.  
  
"NOVA" cried Goku.  
  
"I'm... sorry... I tried to help... take this." Nova said as he disappeared.  
  
Goku looked to where he disappeared and saw the four star dragon ball. Suddenly the ball floated into the air and charged at Goku. The ball went into him giving him all of Nova's power.  
  
"Well that was dramatic." Broly said with a chuckle.  
  
Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Broly. He punched him in the chest and then unleashed a barrage of kicks at Broly's stomach. Then he flew back and powered up.  
  
"NOVA KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" he cried.  
  
The flaming kamehameha engulfed Broly in flames and then exploded. When the flames died down Broly emerged burnt a little. He spit out a green beam from his mouth at Goku. Goku fired a ki ball at it but when it hit the green beam it turned to metal. Goku realized that General Rildo's power had been used.  
  
"Sword." Broly said.  
  
A sword appeared in Broly's hand. Before he used it a ki ball came crashing into his back. Broly turned around and saw West Kai. He decided to kill her first. He flew up at her and was about to slice her head off when another blade blocked her. Broly found that North Kai was the owner of the blasé.  
  
"Back off old man"  
  
"Never."  
  
Broly and North Kai fought with their swords and North Kai was hit a few times but Broly was undamaged. Broly wore North Kai down. Broly put his sword in the air and brought it down on North Kai. Before it hit Gohan flew in and caught the blade. Broly tried to push the blade down further but he could not. Gohan twisted and broke the blade and then kicked Broly's cheek. Broly responded by blasting Gohan away. Broly flew into the air and powered up.  
  
"Enough play time. DARK SHADOW BALL" cried Broly as he fired the attack.  
  
The gang watched in horror as the ball headed for them. They knew that they didn't have enough power to fight the attack.  
  
"No. It can't end like this." Vegeta said.  
  
Meanwhile Old Kai and Kibito Kai are watching the battle.  
  
"Oh no ancestor. They don't have the power to stop that attack let alone survive it. That will destroy the earth." Kibito Kai said.  
  
"Wait a minute. I've got it. There is a way to destroy that ball. We must repair the sword that was broken." Old Kai said.  
  
"What sword?"  
  
"The Z Sword you bonehead. We must repair the Z Sword. Its positive energy might be powerful enough to destroy that ball."  
  
"But we don't have enough time to repair it."  
  
"Oh yes we do. In the words of the wizards Babidi, Papara Papa."  
  
Once he said that the crystal ball began to glow. When the light died down Kibito Kai was astounded at what he saw. All of the warriors were stone. Actually everything was stone.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kibito Kai.  
  
"I have frozen the plane earth and all that is on it in time. We have much more time now." replied Old Kai.  
  
"Great. Let's get started."  
  
The two of them got the two pieces of the broken sword and began melting them together again. It took them about two hours to do it but they got it done.  
  
"Okay ancestor we're done. Unfreeze the planet so I can give this to Goku." Kibito Kai said.  
  
"Okay but when you give it make sure you tell them that they must throw the sword into the ball to destroy it. Okay?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
Old Kai unfreezed the earth and the ball resumed its course. Kibito Kai went to earth and gave the sword to Goku and explained everything. Then Kibito Kai left.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing." Goku said as he threw the sword into the ball. The sword went straight to the core and it took a second before it took effect. Suddenly the ball started shrinking. Before long all that was left was a glowing sword. It had absorbed the ball. The sword then charged at Broly with amazing speed. It went right through him and it blew him up. Unfortunately the sword shattered into five pieces and disappeared and went back to the Kais.  
  
"Yes we did it." Said Goku as he fell to the floor.  
  
Everyone else fell as well. Than a hard wind hit them. They looked up and saw little bits of something forming into a figure.  
  
"It can't be." Pan said.  
  
"Oh but it can." Broly said as he took form.  
  
"Of course he has Cell's power." Trunks said.  
  
"That was an interesting maneuver and it really hurt but now I'm back." Broly said as he powered up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? I started another story. It's called The King Of The Saiyans. Please read it. Review please. Thanks. 


	28. The Final Battle

Chapter 28: The Final Battle  
  
Before I begin I want everyone to know that this will be the end of my story. Here I go. The beginning of the end. I'm sorry for not updating for a while.  
  
Broly was powering up to his maximum. The Z Fighters were attacking him with everything they had but Broly kept powering up. In a yell he blew everyone away. He hovered in the air and a ki ball appeared in both of his hands. He fired a volley of blasts at the gang. Each blast hit someone until everyone was in a big cloud of smoke. Broly powered up and fired an enormous ki ball into the cloud. Then he turned around and caught Vegeta's fist and started to squeeze it.  
  
"Let go of me you freak!" cried Vegeta.  
  
Broly responded by putting his finger into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta felt a ki ball forming in his mouth. Suddenly a ki ball hit Broly's back and he let go of Vegeta. Broly turned around and saw Pan. He flew towards her slowly.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
Pan fired a ki blast at his face but he deflected it. Broly punched Pan in the stomach and then kneed her head. As she flew back Broly caught her leg and pulled her closer to him. He put his hand on her stomach and blasted her away.  
  
Gohan appeared in front of Broly and Trunks appeared behind him. They fired ki blasts at him and then flew back to the ground. When Trunks touched the ground he sensed something below him. Before he knew it a blast came from under him and sent him into the air. Broly came out of the ground and flew at Gohan. He grabbed Gohan's head and threw him up so the blast that Trunks sent hit him.  
  
"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK"  
  
Broly turned around only to be hit by flames. Broly punched the ground and everything turned to ice.  
  
"ICE RAY"  
  
A beam of ice hit Pikon and he was sent into a big boulder. Broly sensed something above him. When he looked up he saw Goku powering up.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME..." Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Broly. He put his hands on his stomach.  
  
"HA"  
  
The beam hit Broly head on but Goku didn't stop his assault there. He fired multiple ki beams at the smoke. They exploded so Goku knew they hit Broly. When the smoke cleared Goku was terrified at what he saw. It wasn't Broly. It was Pan. She wasn't in her super saiyan form. When the rest of the smoke cleared Goku saw Broly holding her by her head. Broly dropped her and kicked her away.  
  
"How dare you do that to my granddaughter?" Goku cried.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Kakorat?" asked Broly.  
  
Broly was about to attack when a ki ball hit the back of his head. This ball was like no other. It hurt Broly tremendously. Broly fell to the ground and then another blast came from above at went straight through his back. Goku looked around but saw no one. He decided to figure out who did this later. He powered up and flew into the air.  
  
"SUPER NOVA KA-ME-HA-ME..." He stopped when he sensed something. He looked around but again saw no one. Broly had awakened and flew up to Goku and punched him in the chest. Then he elbowed his cheek and blasted him back to the ground.  
  
"Is there no one who can fight me?" Broly yelled. As if out of no where a fist slammed into Broly's stomach. Then a knee hit his face. A barrage of kicks was unleashed at his chest. Broly looked and saw a cloaked figure. He couldn't see his face though. Suddenly the figure disappeared and reappeared above Broly. The figure blasted him to the ground. Then the figure disappeared. When Broly recovered he looked for the cloaked person. When he couldn't find him he decided to get back to work.  
  
No one noticed two cloaked figured watching from a tree. They were like Raven from Teen Titans. There hoods concealed their faces. Their cloaks were both green to match the tree. They had been watching the battle since it began.  
  
Broly was torturing Olibu and West Kai. He was kicking them and with each kick it felt like another bone from their bodies was being broken. Broly blasted the two of them into a pillar of rock. Broly looked around. He saw that everyone was down on the ground. He decided to finish the job. He flew into the air and powered up. Than a foot slammed into his stomach.  
  
Goku was lying on the ground half dead. Than he heard a very familiar voice telling him to get up. The voice told him to use the spirit bomb. When Goku opened his eyes he was standing up. He was high in the air with his hands in the air. He looked down and saw the cloaked figure fighting Broly. It kicked him to the ground and than disappeared. Than Goku started on his spirit bomb. It didn't take long before the ball started to take shape. Broly tried to go up to Goku but the others stopped were stopping him.  
  
"King Kai can you hear me?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes I can. What is it?" King Kai asked.  
  
"I need the power of the universe again just like I did against Omega Shenron. Can you call everyone and ask them for their energy?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Than the energy started to come. The blue orb became bigger and bigger until the universe's energy was in it. Goku knew it wasn't enough. He contacted the warriors in the other world and they donated their energy as well. The ball became even bigger.  
  
Meanwhile the others were having a hard time keeping Broly away from Goku. Broly looked in the air and quivered in fear. The ball was so big. Then Gohan, Trunks, and Pan appeared in front of him and blasted him to the ground. Then everyone raised their hands and gave what remained of their powers to Goku. They all went back to normal and fell to the ground unconsciously. Broly quickly recovered from the three super saiyans' attacks so he powered up to his maximum and charged at Goku.  
  
"Broly take this. ULTRA SPIRIT BOMB" Goku cried.  
  
Broly stopped in his tracks as the ball headed for him. He stuck his hands out and the ball pushed against him. It pushed him back to the ground. Broly gave it his all but it wasn't enough. The ball engulfed him and it blew up and caused a colossal explosion. When the smoke cleared Goku fell to the ground. He could not sense Broly anywhere until an orb flew out of the rubble. Goku knew what it was. It was Broly. Broly started to regenerate. Before he could finish two ki balls hit it and blew the orb up. It was over. The battle had ended. Goku looked to see who fired the last attack. He saw two cloaked figures.  
  
"Who are yo...?" Goku fell unconsciously before he could finish. The two figures walked towards them.  
  
"They did well." One of them said.  
  
"I agree. After all the saiyans are the greatest race in the universe." The second one said. They got out some senzu beans and gave the heroes the beans. They got up. Goku looked at the two figures.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"You will find out in time." They said as they disappeared.  
  
With that the warriors went home. They asked the Namekians if they could wish Goten back to life and they did. They wished for the earth to be repaired from the damage of the battle. The final wish was for the Namekians to decide. They wished for one of their friends back to life.  
  
The warriors rejoiced in their victory. They had done the impossible. They saved the world once more. As the gang rejoiced their victory the two figures watched from a tree. They knew that there was more evil to come.  
  
THE END.  
  
- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So how was my first story? On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest how was it? Review please.  
  
P.S. There will be a sequel soon. Please read it. Thanks. I really hope you enjoyed my story. I will start the sequel soon. See you then. Bye for now. 


End file.
